LOST
by perfectlyjaeded
Summary: Jaede moved to Australia when she found out one of her best friends, the man she loves, was doing drugs. She realized that it was the biggest mistake she's ever done and when she decides to go back, she gets stuck on flight 815. full summary inside.
1. The Crash

**Summary: When Jaede found out that Adam, her best friend and the man she loves, was doing drugs, she felt that she needed to leave for a while because she couldn't deal with someone she really cares about torturing themselves like that. Since her mom was Australian, she decided to go to Australia. While she was there, she realized that it was the biggest mistake of her life and when she gets tickets to go back, she gets stuck on flight 815. While Jaede is on the island, she becomes really close friends with Boone and starts to have feelings for him but she's scared because she still loves Adam. Keep reading to find out the mysteries she has to deal with on the island and the battles/emotions that she goes through.**

**I suck at summaries. Sorry :\  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my character and anything else that's not in the original plot/show. And this is for all the other chapters  
so I don't have to keep reposting this.  
**

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my head. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up. I was in water strapped to an airplane seat. A few yards away I saw an island where I noticed part of the plane that was on fire.

I looked around trying to find something to use as a paddle. I saw a long piece of metal a couple feet away from me. I tried reaching for it when I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my upper left arm. I looked at it and noticed that my sweater had slid down and there was a large chunk of metal stuck deep in my arm. It hurt so much but I couldn't do anything about it while I'm in the middle of the ocean strapped to an airplane seat. I looked at the rest of my body making sure there weren't any other pieces of metal stuck in me, but I noticed that I still had my bag around my shoulder. I looked inside to see if anything fell out. Surprisingly, everything was still in there. My iPod, iPod charger, my journal, cell phone and cell phone charger, with my make up bag too. So out of this crazy hectic plane crash, all this just happens to still be in my bag. It probably doesn't work but it's still weird.

I tried reaching for the long piece of metal again, trying not to scream from the pain in my arm. When I finally got it, I paddled all the way to the island. I tried unbuckling myself but the seatbelt was stuck. I tried again and again but it still wouldn't open. I made the strap as loose as I could and climbed out. I looked around at my surroundings. It was as if my ears had just turned on. The sound surrounding me; an engine whirring, screams, peoples foot steps. The terrible sound of flames and peoples bloodcurdling yells for help gave me the shivers. I gulped, not wanting to see the terrible sight all around me.

I looked around in horror. The middle section of the plane was half buried in the sand of the beach. The pain in my arm got stronger and stronger but I ignored this as I saw one of the wings of the plane creak about 50 feet in the air, threatening to fall. I could see a lot of the survivors running around, pulling people to their feet, shouting for loved ones, and screaming in pain, some even crawling on the sand. I could see a small group of men lift a large piece of the plane off of a man screaming. They lifted the metal off of him and then pulled him into view. I groaned in horror as I could see the mans legs knee-down had been yanked off, probably by the metal. The look was horrendous and I felt nauseous. I looked away, my hand on my mouth.

Suddenly I fell backward on the sand, it took me by surprise and I screamed. I sat up immediately and I figured out it was because the water was driving me into the water. The distance of each drag was turning from inches to meters, the water was now up to my waist. I was about to stand up but the force of the water was too strong.

With great difficulty I flipped over onto my stomach, looking around for help. Closest was a man who looked to be in his early thirties or late twenties, kneeling down on the ground, giving a woman on the sand CPR. The figure looked long gone, but the man was beating at her chest like she was a plastic dummy. I yelled at him for help, he was definitely within hearing distance, just a couple of feet away. He gave no signs of hearing me and carried on, pushing the woman's chest until, to both of our surprise, she burst into life and started breathing hard.

"Hey!" I shouted, but they still didn't hear. They exchanged a few words and then walked to the other side of the beach. I groaned inwardly and screamed to nobody in particular for help. But a sudden immense clattering sound and incredible explosions to my far left following a horrible creaking sound blotted out my yells. I looked over at the commotion; the wing of the plane sticking up in the air had fallen, just missing a passer-by, the person's figure too blurred for me to see clearly. I quickly ignored this and yelled yet again at anybody who could listen. Nobody did, and I was dragged further and further into the sea until I was bobbing by just my head visible. I was terrified out of my skull, waving frantically at the survivors of our plane crash. My last hope was my arms, or the prospect that someone might see me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and yelled as loud as my lungs would allow, but unfortunately a wave broke and enveloped me, sending threshes of seawater down my throat. I didn't expect it but I beat at the water around me with my arms until I got to the surface. I gasped at the air only to be thrown back under the water. I started beating again, swiping and pushing at the water but the idea finally dawned on me that I was dead anyway, nobody was coming, and I can't survive in this water. As I slowly let the air out of my mouth and my nostrils I treasured the last few moments of air contact I'll ever have, but my fingertips left the surface and I closed my eyes...

Suddenly I felt contact, not the bottom of the ocean floor, not another wave rippling through the water, but two hands around my wrists, pulling me up and out of the sea. I held on to the last seconds of consciousness I had left.

When I emerged the surface and the wind swept over me, the water on me turned to freezing and I shivered. I coughed up saltwater, my head hanging downward. I still couldn't see nor speak to the person who had pulled me out.

"Mam! Are you alright?" The man who saved me yelled.

"I-" I couldn't complete my sentence as another mouthful of water rose up. I spat it out and looked up at the man who had saved my life. He had a British accent and messy blondish hair; teal coloured eyes and he seemed a little taller than me.

"Are you ok?" The man asked again.

"I'm fine." I said even though my arm hurt more then ever at the moment.

"Right. That's why you have a chunk of metal stuck in your arm."

"I'm fine." I said again trying to sound convincing. I felt him swing his arm under my legs and he lifted me up.

"Right." He carried me bridal style out of the water onto the sand that was know where near the water.

"I better take you to the doctor then." Wait, whoa, what? A doctor?

"Who?" I asked making sure I heard him right.

"The doctor. He saved most of us from probable death, so he must be a doctor, you know in all the programs."

"Yeah, I know. Saves the world, gets the girl." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing. You know what, why don't you just leave me here for now?"

"Are you insane! You have to get to a doctor before that wound on your arm gets infected."

"I'll be fine. Just put me down."

"I-"

"Put me down. Please." I said for the last time. He got the hint in my voice and put me by a tree a little farther than where everyone else was. He walked away looking a little regretful for listening to me.

The whole ruckus was dying down now, and the whirring of the engine had now stopped. I rubbed my eyes realizing how tired I was. I stared at the man who saved me as he was walking away.

"Thanks for saving me." I yelled loud enough for him to hear. He turned around and looked at me with a polite smile and walked closer to me.

"That's OK. I saw you struggling in the water and I thought I could help." He wiped his sweaty hands on his dirty faded jeans and held his hand out.

"I'm Charlie. Charlie Pace." I smiled at him and stuck my hand in his.

"Wait. Charlie Pace?" I knew the name from somewhere. "Charlie Pace from Driveshaft?"

"Yea, I am." He smiled.

"You guys' were good."

"Thank you. Well, I'm gonna go and see if anyone needs help with something."

"Alright. Bye." I watched him walk away. When he was out of sight I looked at my legs to see if they could move. They got a little better, but they felt now as if they were asleep so hopefully that will pass soon.

I remembered my arm and then all of a sudden the pain just came rushing back. I looked at it thinking of a way to take it out. I started touching it but even if I just poked it, it hurt so much. Blood was gushing out of it and slowly sliding down my arm.

About 10 minutes later, a tall handsome man in a disheveled suit walked to me and crouched besides me.

"Hi." He said to me with a polite smile. I smiled back expecting him to say something else.

"You know, if you don't do anything about that," –pointing at my arm- "It'll get infected."

"And what do you want me to do about that?" I asked hoping I didn't sound rude.

"Look, I'm a doctor, if you come with me I could take a look at it for you and see if there's a chance before it gets infected." I stared at him squinting from the sun thinking if I should go.

"Fine." I took his hand and he pulled me up. We both walked to a place made out of big leaves, branches, twigs, and parts of the plane. When I got inside there was a cart from the plane with alcohol and a whole bunch of medicine and other supplies on it. And on the other side there were seats from the plane and a counter type thing.

"Please, take a seat." I jumped up on the counter and looked around.

He was collecting some of the alcohol and a couple towels I'm guessing to stop the bleeding and a few bandages. He gave me a quick smile and put the supplies next to me.

He was looking at the piece of metal like it was a science experiment.

"I'm Jack by the way." He said still looking at my arm. "Well, according to your arm, the only solution would probably be to pull it out. Take your sweater off please." I slowly took it off, trying not to move my left arm a lot. He opened a bottle of alcohol and dumped it on my arm. It hurt so much it took me by surprise. I winced from the pain.

"Thanks for the warning." I said sarcastically.

"Hehe. Sorry." He examined it a little more.

He dried some of the blood that spilled around my arm then wrapped his hands around the metal.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. He looked at me with sorry in his eyes then back at my arm.

"1, 2-" He waited then yelled "Three!" and pulled it out as fast as he could. I screamed so loud, I heard birds flying out of the trees. Tears were sliding down my eyes like a waterfall.

Jack quickly got the towels and put them on my arm trying to stop the blood. I heard people whispering outside of the tent and footsteps nearing us.

"Jack?" I heard Charlie say.

"Charlie don't come in here!" Jack yelled back to Charlie as a warning.

"I wont. Is everything alright?" Jack put the towels down and grabbed a little sewing kit and put on the seat next to me, then put the towels back on my arm.

"Everything is fine Charlie. Make sure know one comes in here, alright?"

"Sure." Charlie said and I heard him walk away.

Tears were still running down my cheeks. I slowly turned my head to look at my arm. It looked like there was a deep hole inside of it. I quickly looked away from how ugly and disgusting it looked.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he calmed down a little bit. I chuckled from how relaxed he asked that question.

"Never better." I smiled and sniffed. He smiled back and opened the sewing kit.

"You mind if I use black or would you like to choose a color?" He asked talking about the string. I smiled from how serious he asked that question.

"Blue and purple please." He laughed. "White is fine."

"You have a name?" He asked me as he took the rest of the alcohol and dumped it on a towel and put it on my arm. It didn't hurt as much as before because it wasn't direct contact this time.

"Jaede."

"Jaede. Nice name."

"Thank you. So how long will it take for you to sew this up?" I asked hoping it wouldn't take a long time.

"Well, it's a pretty deep cut so approximately about 30 minutes to an hour tops." I nodded and waited till he was finished. **[I never got stitched before and I don't know how long it would actually take to get stitched up, so I just made up a time]**

By the time he was done, it was starting to get dark. He pored some alcohol on a towel and dabbed it on my wound once again.

"Well, looks like you're good to go." I hopped off the counter and grabbed my sweater. When I was about to put it on Jack held his hand up.

"You're gonna have to keep it uncovered for a while." He said. I was pretty disappointed but I didn't argue. "I'm gonna have to change your bandage everyday so come back tomorrow." I thanked him and walked away as I ignored the stares people gave me.

I walked back to the tree I was at before and leaned my back on it. I stared out into the ocean and watched the waves hit the rocks and slowly move onto the sand. By now everyone had set up their shelters and started fires. People were sitting with their friends or family talking in groups.

I turned my attention back on the ocean when a big guy with shoulder length curly brown frizzy hair walked towards me with a tray filled with food from the plane.

"Hi." He said when he reached me. "Umm, some of us found this food in the fuselage and we warmed it up and umm, we're just passing it to everyone just incase they were hungry. W-would you like one?" The man said hesitating every once in a while.

"Actually, I'm not very hungry but umm, you can give it to the pregnant woman. I'm sure she needs it more than I do." He nodded and was about to walk away when he stopped in place and turned around.

"I'm Hurley by the way."

"Jaede." He smiled and turned back around and walked away.

I looked around at all the people down by the camp. I saw Charlie sitting next to a man with curly dark brown hair. He had his hoody on and he was crouched down writing something on his hands. Charlie and the other man exchanged a few words then continued doing as they were doing before. Not far from where Charlie was sitting, there was a blonde girl painting her toenails probably around 17 or 18 and a guy next to her with brown hair that had to be around 19 or 20. The guy offered her a chocolate bar. They talked a little bit and he offered it to her again. Her voice got a little louder and she said something like

"…eat on the rescue boat." For some reason, I don't think a rescue boat will be coming anytime soon.

I saw Hurley walking to the pregnant woman and sit next to her. He gave her a tray of food and as he got up to walk away he handed her another one, which I assume was mine. I continued to look around and noticed a guy sitting next his son. I suddenly felt sorry for the boy. He's probably just about 10 years old and he had to go through all of this.

Not far from them there were two Asian people. I'm guessing husband and wife. They were talking to each other in their language so it was hard to figure out what they were saying.

I remembered the doctor, Jack. I looked around for him when I saw him sitting next to a woman watching over a guy who was covered in blood and had part of the plane stuck in the middle of his stomach. The woman looked a little familiar.

**Flashback**

_I walked on the plane looking for my seat F14. I squeezed passed people who were in my way. I passed by this pretty girl with long wavy brown hair. She was sitting in a seat next to a man. When I looked down I realized the girl had handcuffs around her wrists. I wonder what she had done. She doesn't seem like the criminal type. I figured I was staring for a long time so I quickly looked away and continued to find my seat._

**End Flashback**

She noticed I was looking at her and looked at me. I quickly looked away and back to the ocean. Seeing all these people with their family and friends brought me back to remembering Adam, Chester, and Mike. I felt my eyes start to water from how much I missed them.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a noise occurred that sounded like it came from the darkness of the jungle. It was the loudest most horrific noise I have ever heard. It sounded as if another plane fell through the trees but something else was added to it. Like someone had an extremely huge horn and blew it with all the breath they had in their body. Everybody turned around in unison facing the jungle.

My heart was beating extremely fast. I stood up, frightened for my life and slowly walked to where the others were. The trees were falling down as the thing rushed through the jungle.

"Did anybody see that?" The pregnant women asked frightened.

"Yea." Hurley said slowly. I heard the girl that was offered the chocolate bar by that guy call him Boone. Boone stood up and walked closer to where everyone else was.

The thing in the jungle got closer too us. I backed up a few steps. I looked next to me and Boone was standing by my side.

"Terrific." Charlie said.

I woke up to the bright sun that was shining on my face. I sat up and noticed a few people standing in a circle. Some were discussing about what happened last night in the jungle. Just the thought of it gave me the shivers.

I stood up to get ready to see what was going on. I stretched and felt a pain in my back. I never really was comfortable sleeping on the floor. I took a look at my bandaged arm and remembered I had to go to Jack to get it changed. I dusted the sand off my clothes with my hands and walked over to where Jack was gazing at the ocean. The girl that was sitting with him yesterday walked behind him. I waited till they were done talking to approach Jack to change my bandage. The girl walked away and I walked to Jack.

"Hey." I said trying to get his attention.

"Hey." He said back.

"Umm, I just came so you could change the bandage on my arm." I said.

"Oh, right. Follow me." I followed him to the medic tent. I leaned on the counter till he got the new set of the bandages. As he was changing them, I was curious about what was going on. And plus, while I was waiting, I heard the girl ask Jack if he was ready to go. Go where?

"I umm, I overheard that girl asking you if you were ready to go. Go where if you don't mind me asking?" I asked hoping it wasn't anything serious.

"You mean Kate? Her, me, and Charlie are going to the cockpit to see if there's a transceiver or something extra in there that we could all use." I nodded after he replied. I hope they would be ok. I don't want anything to happen to any of them.

When he was done, before I opened the curtain to leave I turned around.

"Be careful out there." I told him. He looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"We will."

**So there's the first chapter. What do you think? Please Review. You guys can give my ideas too if you want. I'm working on Chapter 2 right now so hopefully it will be done soon. Thanks so much. Bye!**


	2. Where are we?

**So here's chapter 2 guys. Hope you like it.**

After Charlie, Kate, and Jack came back, I went up to them too see if they found anything. But that's when I noticed the blonde southern man and the Iraqi fighting. I walked even closer to see what was going on. Out of nowhere Jack came running to them.

"Hey! Break it up!" Jack yelled. "That's it. It's over!"

"You want some more of me boy!" The southern man yelled.

"Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane!" The Iraqi yelled.

"What is going on?" Jack asked. The Iraqi man yelled something in Arabic, which was probably in insult. "What's going on?!" Jack repeated.

"Look, my kid found these in the jungle." The African American man said as he pulled out handcuffs from his pocket.

"And this guy was sitting in the back row of business class the whole flight, never got up. Hands folded underneath the blanket. And for some reason, just pointin' this out, the guy sitting next to him didn't make it!" The southern man said.

"Thank you so much for reserving my behavior." The Iraqi man said sarcastically.

"Don't even think that I didn't see them pull you out of line before we boarded." The Iraqi man lost it again and tried fighting but the African American pulled him back.

"Stop!" Kate yelled. "We found the transceiver but its not working. Can anybody help?"

"Yes." The Iraqi said and sighed. "I might be able to."

"Great! Perfect! Lets trust this guy!" The southern man said.

"Hey! We're all in this together man. Lets treat each other with a little respec-" Hurley was saying before the southern man interrupted.

"Shut up Ardo!"

"Hey! Give it a break." Jack said.

"Whatever you say Doc. You're the hero." The southern man said with a grimace look in his eye.

"You guys found the cockpit?" Boone asked. Jack nodded.

"Any survivors?" I noticed Kate give Charlie a weird look.

"No." Jack replied. Kate was talking to the Iraqi about the transceiver. I thought everything was ridiculous so I turned around and walked back to the tree.

Hurley and the Iraqi guy weren't sitting far from where I was. The Iraqi man was fixing the transceiver while talking to Hurley. They exchanged a few words and introduced them selves.

"I'm Hurley." Hurley said leaving his hand out for the Iraqi man to shake but he shook it off because he had stuff in his hand. The Iraqi man put the stuff down and stuck his hand out too.

"Sayid." The Iraqi said. They were talking a little bit more but I wasn't paying attention.

About 10 minutes later, I got up and went to where everyone else was. I noticed Kate talking to Sayid. Sayid had the transceiver in his hand. Kate looked shocked. I'm guessing Sayid fixed it. I walked a little closer so I could here what they were talking about.

"Is it working?" Kate asked.

"It seems to be. But we're not picking up a signal." Sayid said.

"Why do we need to pick up a signal? Aren't we sending one?" Kate asked.

"Yes but what you want to see here is little bars." Sayid said pointing to the transceiver. "The bars would show the radio's getting reception."

"We need the bars." Kate said confirming.

"Hoping that someone, maybe a ship will pick up our distress call. But that would be a waste of the battery, which might not last for long." Sayid said. "But there is one thing we can try."

"What?" Kate asked.

"Seeing if we can get a signal from high ground."

"How high?" Sayid looked up on top of the mountains, as did Kate.

So they were going on a hike. That reminded me. I have a cell phone. I can bring it with me and if there's reception maybe I can call Adam or someone back in Maryland and tell them what happened. But I haven't checked if my phone worked. I guess this would be the perfect time to do so. I quickly walked back to the tree and opened my bag. When I found the phone, I took it out and held down the button for it to turn on. The screen was black for a few seconds. My heart was beating faster then I thought it would and then a light came on. It still works! I put the phone in my pocket and went back to the camp.

When I got there, I noticed that Kate and Sayid were getting ready to leave. I walked to them and stopped when I got close enough.

"Hi." I said not exactly sure how to start this conversation.

"Hi." Kate said and Sayid just gave me a polite smile.

"Umm, its Kate right? And Sayid?" They both nodded.

"I'm Jaede." They waited for me to continue. "I was wondering if I can join you guys on the hike." Sayid and Kate looked at each other. Kate looked at me probably thinking that I shouldn't go because of how breakable I looked to her but I ignored her.

"Sure. We could use a third person." Sayid said. "But you're going to have to pack a bag." I nodded and ran back to the tree. I grabbed my bag and made sure I had all my inhalers inside. I had 3 less but the rest were in one of my suitcases. And I have no idea where they are. I grabbed my whole bag and went back to the camp. I walked up to Sayid and Kate and told them I was ready. They nodded and when we were about to head out, Boone and the blonde girl came rushing towards us.

"I'd like to come with you." The blonde girl said.

"She's not going." Boone said.

"The hell I'm not!"

"She makes really bad decisions to upset her family which at the moment, is me!" Boone said.

"Shut up and stop trying to be charming." The blonde said. Me, Sayid, and Kate were staring at the two while they were arguing.

"I'm coming with you." The blonde said again.

"I don't think that's such a good idea-" Kate said when the blonde interrupted.

"What are you, two years older then me? Please." I noticed Charlie walking in our direction.

"You're going aren't you?" The blonde girl asked Charlie when he reached us.

"Yea, are you?" Charlie asked.

"Yupp."

"Yea, I'm definitely going."

"You can all come but we're leaving now." Kate said. We turned around and started walking. I looked over my shoulder and saw the southern man looking at a piece of paper very intensely. He looked up and noticed I was looking at him so I looked away.

By the time we got in the woods, out of nowhere, the Southern man started walking with us.

"You've decided to join us." Kate said.

"I'm a complex guy sweetheart." I raised my eyebrows at him, and looked at Kate, who looked really pissed.

And so the climbing began. I know climbing with me having asthma and all wasn't such a good idea, but I had to do this. Every once and a while when we started walking again, I would use my inhaler without anyone seeing me.

Sayid was in front. Then it was Kate, Charlie, and the southern man. And behind them were the blonde, Boone, and me. We finally got to a flat surface and started walking again.

"OK! Wide open space. You should check the radio and see if we're good." The southern man said.

"We're not gonna have any reception here." Sayid said.

"Just try it." The southern man said as he was losing his patience.

"I do not want to waste the battery."

"I'm not asking you to keep it on all day."

"We're still blocked by the mountains."

"Just check the damn radio!" The southern man yelled.

"If I just check!" Sayid yelled even louder. "We might not have any juice left when we get to-" And that's when we heard it. The same noise we heard last night but not as loud. Everybody turned around in unison, probably scared to death like I was.

"What was that?" Boone asked.

"Something's coming." Kate said. We heard the footsteps of the thing running and coming closer to us.

"It's coming towards us I think." Charlie said.

"Come on, lets move!" Kate said.

"I shouldn't have come!" The blonde yelled then started screaming and running. Everybody started running the opposite direction except the southern. I was gonna run too but I didn't move because I'm sure the man had a plan. I stood a few feet behind him, waiting for him to do something.

"Sawyer!" Kate yelled from behind us, but then Sayid told her to go. Out of nowhere, Sawyer, the southern guy, pulled out a gun from his back pocket and started shooting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Then he stopped. We both backed up when we saw a bear fall dead in front of our eyes. The others came back all stunned from what was there right before their eyes.

"That's-that's a big bear." The blonde said.

"You think that's what killed the pilot?" Boone asked. I didn't know what he was talking about but it's probably something that happened at the cockpit that he had heard.

"No." Charlie started. "That's a tiny teeny version compared to that."

"Guys, this isn't just a b-bear." Kate said. "It's a Polar Bear." Boone walked over to the bear and crouched down looking at it.

"That can't be a polar bear." He said.

"It's a polar bear." Sayid and Kate said at the same time.

"Wait a minute. Polar bears don't usually live in a jungle." The blonde said.

"Polar bears don't live near this far south." Sayid said.

"This one does." Boone said.

"Did." Sawyer was saying. "It did."

"Where did that come from?" Kate asked Sawyer.

"Probably bear village. How the hell would I know?" Sawyer asked.

"Not the bear the gun." Everyone turned their heads to look at Sawyer.

"I got it off one of the bodies."

"People don't carry guns on planes." The blonde said.

"They do if they're a U.S marshal sweet cheeks." Sawyer said back roughly.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked starting to get a little scared.

"I saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun. Thought it might come in handy. Guess what? I just shot a bear!"

"So why do you think he was a marshal?"

"'Cause he had a clip on badge. I took that too. Thought it was cool." Sawyer said as he lifted up the badge so Kate could see.

"I know who you are." Sayid started to say. "You're the prisoner."

"I'm the what?" Sawyer asked starting to get confused.

"You found a gun on the U.S marshal? Yes, I believe you did." Sayid said, answering his own question. "But you knew where it was because you were the one he was bringing back to the states. Those handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew where the gun was."

"Piss off!"

"That's who you are you son of a bitch."

"You are as suspicious of me as I am of you."

"But you are the prisoner."

"Fine! I'm the criminal. You're the terrorist. We can all play a part. Who do you wanna be?" He asked the blonde. Before any of us noticed, Kate grabbed the gun from Sawyers hands and aimed it at him.

"Does anybody know how to use a gun?" Kate asked. We both know that she knows how but I didn't say anything.

"I think you just pull the trigger." Charlie said. I was about to start laughing at that but I held it in; Boone turned around and stared at me trying to hold in my laugh. He smiled and looked away. Sayid was telling Kate how to take the gun apart. I put my hands on my pocket to see if my phone was still there. Luckily, it was.

When Sayid was done telling Kate how to take apart the gun, she gave the bullets to Sayid and the gun back to Sawyer. But when she handed Sawyer the gun, he took her arm instead and pulled her to him. They whispered something to each other but I couldn't quite catch the words, so I let it go. Kate walked to a tree and stood there for a few minutes. Sayid went to her and told her that we should get going.

We started walking up a big hill when I heard whispers.

"_He's gone…"_

"_It's all your fault…"_

"_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone…"_

I froze in spot. I stumbled back, almost tripping over a rock. I almost screamed but the whispering stopped. I didn't know I was crying until the wind chilled the tears on my face. I quickly wiped them and took a deep breath. Boone was looking at me with worry written all over his face, as was Charlie.

"Hey, are you OK?" Boone asked me when he reached me. I didn't feel like talking so I just nodded. Charlie walked a little closer to me but didn't say a word.

"Hey! We've got a bar!" Sayid yelled. Hope exploded in me as I ran toward Sayid, a faint buzzing sound coming from the transceiver. He twiddled the dial at the top again, and it sounded as if he were tuning in a radio. I backed up a little from the group and took my phone out. I turned it on hoping for there to be service. No luck. I walked around the area hoping for somewhere to be service but there was none. I turned my phone back off and put it in my pocket. When I turned back to the group, Kate and Sayid were talking about the transceiver.

"What is that?" Kate asked.

"Feedback." Sayid replied.

"Feedback from what? What would do that?"

"I don't know. We can't transmit because something is already transmitting."

"Transmitting from where?" Charlie joined in. Shannon's face lit up when Sayid said it was somewhere close.

"You mean on the island? That's great!" Charlie chimed in. They went on and on.

"Can we listen to the transmission?" Kate asked.

"Let me get the frequency. Hold on." Sayid replied as he was doing something else to the transceiver.

"It's the rescue party, it has to be!" Charlie said, as if he were convincing himself. Finally the transmission sounded, it was very faint, and covered up with static, but we heard it. It was a woman talking but in a different language.

"It's French! The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French!" Charlie was practically jumping up and down. I took French when I was in high school but I hardly remember it. Sayid asked if anyone knew French. I didn't tell him I did because it wasn't very good and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"Shannon does." Boone said pointing to the blonde.

"No I don't. What?" Shannon said.

"You spent a year in Paris!" Boone yelled.

"Drinking not studying!" She yelled back. Another voice on the radio, a man repeating some numbers. Sayid yelled out angrily, saying the batteries were dying. Kate, Sayid, Boone and Sawyer persuaded Shannon to translate the woman on the radio.

"It's-it's repeating." Shannon said.

"She's right." Sayid said. Sayid figured out that the numbers on the radio counted how many times the transmission has been playing.

"She's saying," Shannon continued. "She's saying 'Please help me. Please come get me.'"

"Or she's not! She doesn't even speak French!" Sawyer yelled. I felt like punching this guy in the face.

"Let her listen!" Kate yelled.

"Shut up, man!" As did Boone. Shannon continued, her voice shaky.

"'I'm alone now. I'm on the island alone. Please, someone come. The others they're-they're dead. I-it killed them. It killed them all.'" That's when it scared me. What the hell was 'it'?

"Sixteen years." We turned to Sayid, who had a solemn look on his face.

"The iterations. It's a distress call; a plea for help. If the count is right...It's been playing over...and over...for sixteen years."

"Someone else was stranded here?" Boone asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe someone came for them." Kate said.

"If someone came for them, then why is it still playing?" Sawyer asked. Charlie then spoke the words that would probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Guys…Where are we?"

**So there you have it. Tell me how it was. Review please! thanks guys.**


	3. Come back home

"We should make camp." Sayid said as we were walking back.

"What, here?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, here." Sayid replied.

"I'm not stopping. Ya'll have a nice cookout." Sawyer said as he continued walking.

"Excellent, walk through the jungle in the dark." Sayid said sarcastically.

"Ooh, afraid the trees are gonna get us?" Sawyer said back.

"No, whatever is knocking down the trees will get you."

"Well if you're so worried about me, why don't you give me the clip back?" Sawyer said as he pulled his gun out.

"Put your gun back in your pants Sawyer." Kate said. "Sayid's right, if you keep on walking we're never going to make it back to the beach."

"Yea, why is that?"

"Just trust me." Kate said with a scared look on her face.

It got dark and we made a camp. Sayid and Charlie made a fire and the rest of us got a few logs to sit on surrounding the fire. Shannon sat by herself on one log and Sawyer sat in the one next to hers. I sat on the ground leaning against the log and Charlie and Boone sat on either side of me and Kate leaned against one of the logs that were next to me on Charlie's side. Sayid got a stick and a rock and explained to us what probably happened with the plane.

"This is Australia," he said, indicating the rock; he brandished a stick from the fire, "this is us."

"Nice stick." Sawyer said coldly. Sayid ignored Sawyer and continued talking.

"Two days ago we took off from Sidney. We carry the same path that every flight to LA does. Now the pilot said he lost communication with the ground, correct?" He asked Kate.

"Yea, six hours in. He turn around and headed for Fiji." Kate replied.

"So we changed course. The problem is that no one knew we changed course. The turbulence hit. We know the rest." He said and took the fire out from the stick by rubbing it on the ground.

"Yea but, they'll find us. They have satellites in space that can take pictures of your license plates." Charlie said.

"If only we were all wearing license plates," said Sayid sarcastically.

"Well aren't you the pessimist."

"Basic photography, point and shoot." Sayid replied, ignoring his last comment, "satellites could shoot but they must be shown where to point."

"Ohh," Charlie said. "Bullocks." Sayid sighed and Sawyer spoke.

"OK, really enjoyed the puppet show, fantastic. But we're stuck in the middle of damn nowhere. How about we talk about that other thing?" There was a pause.

"You know that transmission Abdul picked up on that there radio? The French Chick that said 'they're all dead'. The transmission went on for, how long was it Freckles?" Sawyer asked Kate. She rolled her eyes, as she was getting pissed and sighed.

"Sixteen years."

"Right. Lets talk about that." There was a very long pause.

Boone sighed and pointlessly said, "We have to tell the others when we get back."

"Tell them what exactly?" Shannon retorted sharply.

"What we heard."

"You didn't hear anything, I'm not a stupid translator!"

"No ones going to tell them anything." Sayid said loudly jumping into their argument. "To relay what we heard, without full understanding will cause a panic. If we tell them what we know then we take away their hope...And hope...is a very dangerous thing to lose."

Everyone looked down at the ground to process this information, except Kate, who kept her eyes on the fire.

"So, we lie." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement.

---

"What are you doing?!" Was the first thing that woke me. I opened my eyes and it looked the latest 5 AM. I stood up as everyone else did.

"I'm standing guard." Boone said to Sayid. "You heard what they said was out there."

"You took my gun off me boy?" Sawyer said in shock and disbelieve.

"Please, you've never even held a gun, he doesn't believe in guns, he goes on marches." Shannon said.

"I don't go on marches."

"Give it back to me." Sayid said.

"Yea, give it back to Al Jazira, he'll protect it." Sawyer said rudely.

"Al Jazira's a network." Charlie said rolling his eyes.

"I'll keep the damn gun." Boone said trying to settle it all.

"We should give it to her." Shannon said pointing to Kate. Everybody turned their heads to look at her. I thought it wasn't a good idea to give it to her because she's a criminal but of course, they don't know that so I let it go. Kate knew herself that it was a bad idea but she didn't say anything.

"Yea. Kate should hold the gun." Charlie said.

"Fine with me." Sayid said, his angry eyes still on Boone. "Well?"

Boone looked from the gun to Sayid, then to Sawyer, then he slowly walked up to Kate and handed the gun to her by the handle. Kate took the gun quickly, expertly holding it in the correct position. She looked at nowhere in particular, a look of frustration on her face as she slipped the gun into the back of her pants.

---

We were back. Sayid had led the pack back to the camp and stood on the top of the fallen plane wing and signaled for everyone to gather round.

"As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us." Sayid was saying. I was just standing there by him like everyone else was and listening to him. "The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help." Everyone disappointedly groaned. "But we're not giving up! If we gather electronic equipment; your cell phones, laptops, I can post a signal and we can try again." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around not really at anything. My eyes caught Boone's. He was standing off to the side by himself. He looked kind of sad but he was also staring back at me; giving me a weird look. It was hard for me to look away because I couldn't take my eyes off of those beautiful blue ones, but I did anyways and put my ears back to Sayid's words.

"But that may take some time so for now, we should be rationing our remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tubs to collect water. I need to organize three separate groups. Each group should have a leader." Sayid looked pleased as everyone around nodded in agreement. Jack approached as Sayid went on.

"One group for water - I'll organize that. Who's going to organize electronics?" I noticed Kate straying from the group toward Jack. Sayid pointed at one of the other castaways who raised their hand.

"You? Rationing food? OK. And I believe a third group should focus on the construction of..." I stopped listening as I also walked away back to the tree.

I sat down on the sand, pulled my legs up to my chest and leaned my head against the tree. Out of my crazy hectic life, I never expected something like this to happen. I wish I never left to Aussie. I miss Adam and the rest of the guys so much. Just thinking of how he looked when I told him I was leaving makes me sad.

**[Ok. in the flashback that's down there, its in the narrators POV because I typed this a while ago and I don't wanna change it cuz I like it how it is.]**

**Flashback**

_She walked up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later she heard someone walking inside of the house and the door open. She saw Adam standing in the doorway. She really didn't want to do this but she new there was no other choice._

"_Hey Jaede. Come on in." She walked into the house and stood in the living room. Adam closed the door and followed behind her. He saw the look on her face and new something was wrong._

"_What's up?" He asked, hoping everything was all right._

"_Adam," she said in a sad, low voice. "I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry for what?" His heart started beating a little faster._

"_I'm leaving."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_I-I know that you've been doing drugs, and I want you to stay away from me till you're clean." He had no idea what to say and he got really scared._

"_But Jaede, I'm not-"_

"_Don't. I'm leaving to Australia first thing in the morning." Her eyes started to water. She hadn't looked at him in the eye at all since she got there._

"_Jaede, please don't do this." He said._

"_I'm sorry. Its already been done." A tear slid down her face. She turned around to walk out of the house when Adam grabbed her arm._

"_Jaede you don't want to do this."_

"_I know. But it's the only option I've got. I'm sorry Adam." A few more tears slid down her cheeks._

"_Well, can I at least drive you to the airport?" She wanted to say yes but she new it was a bad idea._

"_I don't think that's such a good idea Adam. I'm really sorry." She pulled the door open when Adam said,_

"_Can you promise me one thing?"_

"_What?"_

"_Will you keep in touch?" She thought about it for a minute. She didn't want to stay away from him forever so it would be ok._

"_Ok. I will."_

"_Will I be able to say bye tomorrow?" He asked, hoping to see her one more time before she left._

"_Probably not."_

"_Ok. I guess its goodbye then."_

"_Bye Adam. I _will_ miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too." She pulled him into a big long hug, not wanting to let go, before she left and walked back to her house._

**End Flashback**

I hadn't realized I was crying till I felt a tear fall on my hand. I noticed a few people looking at me so I quickly wiped the tears away. I remembered that I hadn't gotten my bandaged changed since we got back so I went to go find Jack but he was nowhere in site. I saw Hurley a couple yards away from me so I went to ask him.

"Hey Hurley."

"Oh hey, Jaede. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen Jack anywhere. I need him to change my bandage." I said as I pointed to my arm. He looked at it and back at me.

"Yea umm, he went inside the fuselage." This shocked me. Hurley saw my eyes widen then quickly said, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He just went in there to look for some medicine stuff." I nodded and walked towards it. When I reached it, it looked kind of scary looking. I could see arms hanging down and dead bodies everywhere.

"Jack!" I yelled to see if he was still in there. I took a step inside and yelled again.

"Jack!"

"Over hear!" I heard him say. I followed his voice to where he was and found him on the floor with a flashlight in his mouth and a duffle bag next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked me when he saw who I was.

"Umm, I was gonna ask you to change my bandage but I couldn't find you so I asked Hurley and he said you were in here. So, here I am."

"Oh. I would've thought that you were afraid to come in here, but I guess I was wrong." Jack said.

"Actually I kinda was, but I wanted to see if you were still alive or not." We both laughed. "Do you need any help?" I asked as I walked closer.

"Umm, sure. I'm looking for antibiotics. The stronger the better. But if you find any other type of medicine that would be good too." I nodded and pulled down a suitcase from one of the overhead compartments and started looking. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying or something."

"Oh, umm…yea, don't worry about it. I uh, I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile and continued looking.

I found a few pill bottles and put them to the side to check them once I had a lot. When I was done looking threw one I got another. Me and Jack heard a noise in the plane and Jack instantly put the flashlight towards the opposite direction of us. The sound stopped and we continued looking but it came back again. Jack quickly stood up and walked a little closer towards the noise. There was a click sound and then,

"Boo." It was Sawyer. Me and Jack sighed in relief and Sawyer chuckled.

"Am I interrupting something? Wait, is there something goin on with Bones and the Doc?" Great. He already had a nickname for me. Just what I wanted.

"What are you doing in here?" Jack asked as he was getting a little pissed.

"Trick or Treatin. Same as you."

"You're looting."

"Ahh. You say potato-"

"What's in the bag?" Jack interrupted.

"Booze, Smokes, couple Playboys. What's in yours?" I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Medicine."

"Well that about sums it up, don't it? What about your girlfriend there. What's in hers?"

"I'm helping him find medicine you jackass."

"Ooh. Well excuse me."

"Is this what you did back home too? Steal from the dead."

"Brother you gotta wake up and smell the gold crap here. Rescue aint comin. You're just wastin your time." Sawyer walked closer to us and stood over Jack. "You're tryna save a guy who last time I checked, had a piece of metal the size of my head stickin out of his breadbasket. Let me ask you something; How many of those pills are you gonna use to fix him up?"

"As many as it takes."

"Yea? How many you got?" Jack stared at Sawyer for a few more seconds then turned around. Sawyer smiled then said,

"You're just not looking at the big picture, Doc. You're still back at civilization."

"Yea? And where are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm in the wild." He had this goofy grin on his face and walked out of the plane. I looked at a few more bags and got out as much medicine as I could. But when I pulled down one of the bags, it looked familiar. It was one of my bags! I checked the tag to make sure and it had my name on it.

"Oh my god." I said out loud to myself.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I found my duffle bag." I told him. He walked over and crouched down next to me.

"Lucky you. You don't happen to have any medicine in there would you?"

"Nothing but my inhalers which I sorta kinda need." He smiled at me.

"You have asthma?"

"Sadly, yes." I told him. I handed him one of the inhalers and he looked at the prescription thing on it.

"Whoa. That's pretty bad." He said, getting a little worried.

"Yea. Probably the worst it can get." It looked like he was trying to say something but wasn't sure if he should.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and went back to work. I gave him all the medicine I found but they weren't good enough. He put them in his bag anyways.

We looked for a few more minutes but then Jack said he was finished. I followed him to the Medic Tent so he could change my bandage. I put the bag filled with medicine on the floor next to where he put his then went to the counter.

"Your wound is healing good. A couple more weeks and you should be back to normal."

"Thank you." I said to him.

"For what?"

"For helping me. I mean, it's not all the time when a plane crashes and there's a doctor on it to save everyone's life." He chuckled then said,

"I'm just doing my job. And plus, I should be thanking you for helping me look for medicine. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure."

When he was done, I took my bag that I found in the plane and walked back to the tree. I opened it and was shocked to see what was in there. My books, my laptop, and laptop charger. But that was only in the side pockets. I opened the big pocket and my heart stopped. My goodbye presents that Chester and Mike gave me. I hadn't opened them yet. I pulled out an envelope and on top it said it was from Chester. I took the tape off of it and pulled something out. It was a guitar pick that said on one side:

_Jae-T_

_&_

_Chazz_

And on the back it said:

_BFFL_

_:__]_

**[btw, the smiley is right side up on the g-pick]**

I smiled. Chester was always the clown out of our group. He always made everyone smile. In the envelope was a letter. I pulled it out but the weird thing was that it was a Get Well Soon card. I unfolded it and it read:

_Hey Jaede._

_By the time you open this you'll probably be in Aussie. And I know the card says 'Get Well Soon'. They were all sold out of 'I Miss You' cards. Or were they? Dun dun daa! Haha. I just wanted to say that I miss you very very much. You'll always be my buddy. I love you like a little sister. I'm sure we all do. Come back home! You know we're here for you. And plus, what kind of fun is it if I cant piss you off while you're all the way across the world. lol. jkjk. Ily. Omg! =]_

_I Miss You!_

_ Love Chazz_

I couldn't help but laugh. I did love him like an older brother and I do miss him very much. I pulled out the next present I had. It was from Mike. I ripped off the gift rap. It was a sketchbook that came with pencils and an eraser. Mike new I loved drawing because he was an insane artist himself. On top of the book was a sticky note that said _COME BACK HOME!_

The next gift was from Mike and Chester. It was a photo album. The cover of it was all of us; Mike, Chester, Adam, Chase, Jess and Me. Jess. My dead twin sister. I opened it and the first page was a pic of Adam. I remember taking this one. We were at school and I had my camera in my hand. Adam was getting stuff from his locker and I surprised him when he closed it and I got the picture. It was good because he was smiling and it didn't look weird. The second pic was of me. We went ice-skating. There was a fountain and I put my foot on it. I had food in my mouth and a taco raise up in the air.

The next picture was of Jess and me. We went to the beach and were in one of the small stores on the boardwalk. We were trying on some sunglasses and I took a pic of us in pages of pictures went on and on. And each one brought back a memory that I couldn't let go. My eyes started to water and tears slowly slid down. I closed the album and put it back in the bag. Then it started to rain. It pored like there was no tomorrow. I zipped the bag shut and quickly put my sweater on, put the hood up and rapped it tightly around me. I stayed where I was making sure to get plenty wet so no one would see the tears or hear my sobs.

People were running in their tents and under things so they wouldn't get wet. I noticed that Jack and Kate were yelling at each other down the hill. They were probably talking about the injured man in the tent. That's all they've been really talking about for a while. I looked a little closer and noticed Kate had red marks all over her neck. As if someone tried to strangle her.

Finally it stopped raining and I was soaking. It looked like I jumped in the ocean with all my clothes on. The sun had begun to set, illuminating the ocean with an orangey glow. The beauty of this place could sometimes mask the terrors within.

I looked at the people who went to the top of the mountain that morning. Shannon and Boone were sitting together, soaking up the last of the Sunrays. Sayid was working with some of the other castaways. Kate was with Jack in the tent with that dude with the shrapnel in his side. Charlie was sitting with the bald guy (who I believe to be called Locke) on the fallen plane wing. Everyone could hear the shrapnel guy yelling in pain. I'm sure everyone found this annoying but I felt somewhat sorry for the guy. He didn't deserve any of this as much as anyone else did.

Suddenly a loud gunshot rang. I leapt up, as did most of the others. I ran to the bushes near the Medic tent and saw Jack and Sawyer yelling at each other.

"I get where you're coming from, being a doctor and all," Sawyer began, "but he wanted it. Hell, he asked me! So I don't like it anymore than you do." Sawyer shot him! That must be why Kate was there, to give him the gun, cause she didn't have any guts to do it herself. "Something had to be done." Were the last words Sawyer said when we heard the man in the tent start coughing.

"Oh, no way!" Hurley said in shock. I quickly jumped up and walked over to Hurley. Jack and Sawyer both ran into the tent.

"Man, if he's still breathing," Hurley said. We couldn't hear what they were talking about in the tent but Jack yelled,

"Get Out!" Hurley turned around and walked away. Sawyer quickly came out and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He yanked the last one out from the pack and took out a lighter. He stuck the cigar in his mouth and tried lighting it but the lighter was out.

"Damn it!" He yelled and threw the cigarette and lighter on the ground. His eyes met mine and he didn't look away. Jack came out of the tent. Sawyer was staring at him as he walked off then turned his head back to me. I slowly backed up and turned around. I felt his eyes on my back but I ignored it till I was out of his sight.

The next morning when I woke up, I lifted my head and saw Locke sitting cross-legged on the sand with something in his mouth. I stood up and walked over to him. As I was getting closer I realized that the object in his mouth was a dog whistle.

"Hey," I said. He turned his head to look at me then looked back to where he was looking before.

"Hello Jaede." He new my name?

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously even though I was extremely creeped out.

"Blowing a whistle." He said pointing out the obvious. He blew it again but I didn't hear anything.

"Are you sure it's working?"

"It's working." He blew it again and I heard something in the woods. He blew once again and a dog came running out barking. I stepped back as it took me by surprise.

"I-is that your dog?" I asked.

"Nope." He didn't seam that interested in talking to me so I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

It was pretty early so a lot of people were still sleeping. As I was walking over to the campsite, I saw Jack sitting on the sand, staring out into the ocean. I was about to walk over to him when I saw Kate approach before I could. Jack turned his head when he saw Kate but as he was looking away he saw me. He stared at me for a few more seconds but looked away. I backed up and went to the beach.

It seems like we're all settled in now. This is our new home. A new adventure. It's our chance to start a new beginning. Maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe it was something good.

As I was walking around I saw these people. Hurley was sitting down and listening to his CD player. He took his shoes off and dumped sand out of them. Boone walked over to a sad looking Shannon and handed her a pair of sunglasses. She opened her mouth in shock and Boone walked away with a crooked smile. Sayid was walking with an apple in his hand. He threw it up in the air and tossed it to Sawyer. Sawyer looked up from his thoughts and caught the apple. He looked at the apple with a sad expression on his face then looked back up and watched Sayid walk away. Charlie was wrapping stuff around his fingers and wrote letters on them.

All these people. It was an amazing thing what happened to us. It was probably something that none of us has ever been through before. And now, it's the beginning of a new ending.

**RxR. Thanks!**


	4. Skipped Presents

I couldn't sleep tonight. I had a huge headache and all I was thinking about was home. Out of nowhere the dog, Vincent, started barking like crazy, which only made my headache worsen. I stood up and walked to the camp.

"Hey Walt, you gotta keep that dog quiet." The African American man said to his son.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" Walt yelled. "Come on Vincent, cut that out!" The dog started running and pulled Walt with it. People started waking up. Then that's when I heard it. A noise from the fuselage. A few people started standing up and the dog barked even more. Charlie was the closest to the fuselage so I went to him just incase anything happened.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Somebody's in there." The pregnant girl said, her voice kind of shaky.

"Everyone in there is dead." Sayid said.

"Sawyer." Jack said as if it was obvious.

"Right behind you. Jackass." Sawyer said. Jack took his flashlight out and started walking closer then Sawyer and Kate followed. Me and Charlie stood up and stood next to them. Sawyer had a much larger flashlight and him and Jack pointed them towards the plane. We saw a figure move inside.

"I'm gonna shed some light on this thing." When Sawyer pointed the flashlight on the figure, it turned around and it had bright green eyes.

"Run!" Jack yelled and four huge pig-like animals ran out of the fuselage after them, making it utter chaos as we all ran to avoid them. I got separated from the rest of the group and one of the pigs were chasing me. People were hiding and still running and nobody noticed that one was chasing me. I tripped and there was no way for me to get away. I quickly scooted myself back to a tree, scared to death with tears sliding down my eyes. I wanted to yell for help but somehow I couldn't find my voice. Three of the pigs ran away but the one was still in front of me.

"Jaede!" I heard Boone yell. Tears were sliding down my eyes a lot more from fright. The animal was slowly coming closer to me and was snorting. Boone was running towards me. Jack didn't realize what Boone was doing till he saw me. Jack started running too, then Sawyer, Charlie, Kate, and a few other people. The pig got as close as it could get and started sniffing me. I looked up trying not to look at it or move so it wouldn't attack me.

"We gotta move her man." Boone said to Jack.

"I know." Jack looked as if he was thinking of an idea. "Jaede whatever you do, do not move. I'll be right back."

"Like she's gonna go anywhere." Sawyer said sarcastically. Jack left to wherever he was going and I was still stuck where I was.

"Maybe if we throw something at it then it will turn around." Boone said.

"Yea, and what if it doesn't?" Sawyer replied.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to think of ideas." Sawyer started yelling at it hoping it'll turn around. Too bad it didn't work. Boone lost his patience, grabbed a rock and threw it at the pig. The pig turned around snorted then looked back at me.

"What the hell did I just say!" Sawyer yelled at Boone.

"What? The thing turned around!" Boone got another rock and threw it at it. The pig turned around all the way and was snorting and walking back and forth as if it was protecting me. I slowly stood up, trying not to get the pigs attention. My hands were shaking like crazy from how scared I was. Sawyer moved to the side and with his hands, told me to go to him. Boone and Kate were trying to distract the thing till I was gone.

I slowly walked over to Sawyer then ran into his arms.

"You alright Bones?" He asked me. I nodded and put my attention back towards the group. I noticed Jack coming back with something in his hands.

"It's about time Doc. We already got her." Sawyer said to Jack. He walked over to me and asked if I was all right. I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. Boone and Kate were still throwing rocks at it and it eventually ran away.

We all walked back to the camp.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" asked Charlie, who had a nasty scratch on his side from one of them.

"Boars." Locke said.

---

Later on, it was still late at night, Charlie was getting treated by Jack, and was talking to Kate, Sayid, and Me.

"We have to get rid of the bodies." Jack said.

"Bury them? There's a whole bunch in there."

"More then twenty." Sayid jumped in. "Digging will be difficult without shovels-"

"Not bury. We need to burn them." Jack interrupted. Burn? Is he insane!

"They're people." Kate was saying.

"I know they're people, Kate."

"Burning the remains. They deserve better than that." Sayid said.

"Better then what? Being eaten by wild animals, because that's what's gonna happen." Jack was saying. "Any bodies we bury aren't going to stay buried for very long. Look, I know this seems harsh but that fuselage in the sun--it's not about what they deserve. They're gone and we're not. I mean, look at Jaede. She almost got killed by one of them not long ago. We don't want that to happen again."

"Jack there has to be another way." I spoke for the first time in this conversation.

"Well there isn't Jaede. I mean, I can't think of one. Can you?"

"Yea, a couple."

"Please elaborate for us."

"OK. We can move."

"Move?" Jack asked confused.

"Yea, move. Starting in the morning we can look through the luggage and stuff and try to find as much things as we can that belongs to the survivors for at least the next couple days. Then once we're all done then we can move to another part of the island. Let the bodies be. Maybe the boars will leave us alone once we're gone."

"Yea, and what if they don't? What if they come back in the next couple days?"

"Jack even if we do burn the bodies, what good will that do? Once the bodies are gone, who says the boars won't come after us next?"

"She has a point." Kate said.

"Fine. But what if we don't find everyone's luggage."

"We won't, but we might. I found one of my bags just yesterday in the fuselage. If the others don't want to go in there then we can get a few people who are willing and just throw all the suitcases out and then we can look through them then."

"OK. For arguments sake we do everything you just said. How far do you expect us to walk? We don't have enough food or water. Wha-"

"Fine Jack!" I yelled louder then I expected. "It was just a suggestion." I said and walked out of the tent. I hated getting in fights like this so I had to end it somehow.

I walked back to the tree. I noticed Sawyer sitting at his tree, all cozy with his things around him.

"I heard you and the doc arguing." He said with a smug smile on his face "Did you guys get into a break up fight?"

"Funny." I said and leaned back against the tree. That headache I had earlier was coming back.

"What were ya'll arguin about?"

"He wants to burn the bodies."

"What?"

"Jack. Wants. To. Burn. The. Bodies." I said a lot slower so he could understand.

"Looks like the Doc had a bad side after all." I ignored what he said, closed my eyes, and drifted off to a horrible sleepless sleep.

---

In the morning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My headache still didn't go away and the brightness of the morning just made it worse.

When I got to the beach, I saw Hurley and Sawyer yelling the crap out of each other and fighting over a backpack that Sawyer seems to have.

"Hey!" Jack said as he broke Sawyer and Hurley apart. "What's going on?" People were starting to gather around.

"Sawyer is holding the last of the peanuts." Hurley said out of breath.

"My own stash! I found it in there." Sawyer said.

"What about the rest of the food?" Jack asked curiously as Sawyer took a seat on one of the airplane chairs we had laid out.

"There is no 'rest of the food', dude. We kinda…ate it all." Hurley said. A lot of people looked disappointed and shocked and maybe pissed. Sayid stepped forward, looking geared up for another speech.

"We can find food! There are plenty of things on the island we can use for sustenance."

"And exactly how are we gonna find a sustenance?" As soon as Sawyer finished that sentence, a knife came flying out of nowhere and hit the seat inches away from Sawyer's face. Everyone turned to see who had thrown it.

"We hunt." It was Locke. The man who seemed like he didn't care about anything since we got here.

"How'd you get that knife on the plane?" Kate asked.

"Checked it." Locke said simply.

"You either have very good aim…or very bad aim Mr.?" I chuckled quietly as Jack said this.

"Locke. His name is Locke." The African American man said in disgust.

"OK Mr. Locke, what exactly is it that we're hunting?" Jack asked.

About fifteen minutes later, we were all sitting in groups, discussing Mr. Locke. After nearly butchering Sawyer. Locke explained that there are many boars on the island. He said a group of three could easily go into the jungle, slit a piglets throat, and be coming back later with 150 lb of ham.

"And you gave him his knife back?" Sawyer said to Jack.

"Well if you've got a better idea." Jack replied.

"Better then the three of you wandering into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but a little-bity hunting knife? Hell no. It's the best idea I've ever heard." Locke looked down on the ground at a silver suitcase. He lifted it up and it was filled with knives. With at least 10 including the one he threw at Sawyer. Everyone and I mean _**Everyone**_'s mouth was dropped open in shock.

"Who is this guy?" Hurley asked to no one in particular.

Locke, Kate, and the African American man were going. I saw the African American talking to the silent Korean woman about watching his son. It was actually kind of funny because as he was explaining it to her, she didn't understand it and he was doing all these crazy hand movements that made me laugh. I couldn't quite catch everything, which made it even more funny cause it looks like he's crazy or something.

"Will you keep an eye,"-pointing at his eye-"on my boy. Walt." He said and put his hand on top of Walt's head.

"And I'm Michael." I was still laughing a little bit but I walked away before they saw. When I turned around I saw Charlie staring at me laughing. I smiled and walked away.

I was walking to the fuselage to look for the rest of my bags when I overheard the pregnant woman talking to Jack about some memorial service.

"Some of us were wondering if we should do some kind of memorial service or something. You could lead it." Claire said.

"Uh, no I don't think-"

"Well you know, just a few words or even just read off names from passports and-"

"Look, it's not my thing." Jack said back rudely.

"Oh, ok. Maybe I'll do it."

"Yea sounds fine. Whatever everybody wants." The pregnant woman looked kind of hurt. I felt sorry for her so I walked over to offer to help.

"Excuse me." I said so she could get my attention. "Hi. I'm Jaede." I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Claire." She said with an Australian accent.

"Umm, I heard you talking to Jack about doing a memorial service and I think it's a good idea. Do you mind if I help?"

"Uh, yea, sure. I was thinking of doing it right before they burn the fuselage." I nodded. There was an awkward silence and I didn't want to stop her from doing whatever she had to do.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." I said.

"Yea, you too. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." I gave her a polite smile and walked to the fuselage.

As I was walking there, I passed by a lot of piles of wood for the bonfire tonight. Still the thought of all these people getting burned made me sick. I haven't talked to Jack since last night. I feel really bad but I still don't think it's such a good idea to burn the bodies.

When I got inside of the plane, I started looking for my two bags. I didn't think that it was very nice to only get my bags and ignore all the other ones, so I started pulling out every one that I saw. I started in the front so it was easier to take out, then I would work in the middle and the back. Hopefully no boars are hiding in there.

There were a lot more bags then I thought. When I pulled out the first five, I saw Boone walking towards me.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Umm, I was looking for my bags before we burnt the fuselage, but then I thought I would just pull out everyone else's too just incase they were looking for it. And once I'm done, people can come look in the pile of suitcases and take what's there's and whatever is extra, we can put in the Medic Tent as extra stuff just incase."

"That's a good idea. Do you need any help?"

"Help would be nice." I noticed him looking at somebody.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing. It's just that, ever since we crashed, that woman over there hasn't moved or done anything. I think she's having trouble dealing with her husband. I was thinking of going to Jack and tell him to talk to her-"

"I'll do it." I interrupted.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure. I'll be right back. If you happen to pull out a black and red suitcase, can you check if they're mine and put them aside?" He nodded and I walked towards the woman.

Before I got there, I grabbed a water bottle and a blanket.

"Hi," I said when I reached her. She didn't move an inch. I put the bottle next to her and took the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Umm, I'm Jaede. I don't know your name but--I saw you on the plane. I don't know if this matters but I guess I'm just trying to make conversation. People are getting pretty worried about you. If you want to be alone that's fine but you have to take care of yourself. You should really drink." I picked up the bottle but she still didn't move. I put it back down next to her. "Ok. We don't have to talk. Lets just sit for a while. Jack, the doctor, he's thinking of burning the bodies tonight. But I think it's a horrible idea. Claire, the pregnant woman, she wants to have a memorial service. I think it's a pretty good idea considering that none of us want to burn the bodies. What I'm doing is taking all of the suitcases out of the fuselage. So we can find our things and whatever is left we can use it as extra. For emergencies or something." After that, we just sat there. I heard someone walking towards us. When I turned my head, I saw it was Jack.

"Hey." Jack said. I didn't reply. "Boone said you were taking out the suitcases from the fuselage. I can stay here with Rose and talk to her if you don't mind." I did want to get the suitcases out.

"I'll see you later." I said to Rose. I stood up and walked past Jack without saying a word to him.

As I was walking to the fuselage, I past by Hurley and Charlie standing in the water. Hurley had a stick in his hand.

"Hey!" I yelled so they could hear me. Charlie turned around and waved.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked either of them.

"Trying to catch a fish." Hurley said.

"And failing." Charlie said. I laughed and walked closer to them. Hurley stuck the stick in the water and pulled it out with no fish. Hurley's face looked like it was going to explode with anger.

"I really appreciate you helping me out." Charlie said patting his back.

"Hey, anything to keep me away from the fuselage and that too good little Redneck jerk!" He yelled and put the stick in the water and pulled it out with nothing.

"Ahh! Damn it! Crap!" He was hitting the water with the stick. "Crap! Son of a-"

"Do you want me to have a go?" Charlie asked.

"Knock yourself out." Hurley said very calmly which made me laugh.

"Ok here it comes. Put your weight into it. Easy. Wait for it. Now!" Charlie smacked the stick into the water but fell in with it. This made me and Hurley laugh so hard.

"Dude! You gotta try to pin it." Hurley said out of breath.

"Did you see how close I was? You said I had to corner it!" We were still laughing really hard. I told them what I was doing and I had to go help Boone.

"Hey." I said when I got there. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's alright." I jumped in to help him.

"Did you find any that was mine?"

"I don't know. Is your name Jayden Taylor Owen?"

"Yea."

"Then I found your red one."

"Thank you so much." I said and gave him a hug. I started pulling out as many suitcases as I could, checking each black one to see if they were mine. I came to a really heavy one that I couldn't move.

"Boone, can you help me with this one?" I asked. He nodded and came over. He lifted one end up and I lifted the other. It was so heavy; I didn't even think I was doing anything. When we got it out, I thanked him and went back to work.

We got most of the front done. This took a lot longer then I expected. Charlie came over and offered to help, which got us working a lot faster. I told Charlie that if he found a black bag to check the nametag to see if it was mine. A few other people came over and offered to help. This was actually not that bad. We were all helping each other out and it was great. It was like a line. Someone would pass it to another person, and then another person would pass it down to Charlie, then Boone, and me. We got a lot done in a short amount of time but just not enough time. It was almost time for the memorial service and we still weren't done. Hurley came to help us and so did Sawyer, which was actually kind of surprising to me. Sawyer was actually helping someone instead of himself. Hurley said he would help as long as he didn't have to go inside the fuselage. And I was ok with that.

We were finally at the end of the plane and I still hadn't found my suitcase. I was tired as hell and I know that later on, I will be in so much pain. A lot of these suitcases were really heavy and I'm already weak. I can barely pick up a regular sized one.

"Jaede." Charlie said. I turned around and faced him. "I think I found your suitcase." I quickly went over to him and checked the tag. It was mine.

"Thank you so much Charlie." I gave him a quick hug. But I still didn't find everything that was mine. I still had my guitar somewhere.

"Did any of you guys pull out a guitar case or something?" Everyone said no. Hopefully it'll turn up someplace. I got out of the plane and decided to move all the bags we got out away from the fuselage so it wouldn't burn with it. I did as many as I could with Hurley, but then Charlie came out and helped us.

Finally, we were all done. I haven't worked this much in a long time and I was tired. I found out Locke came back alive and well. He was dragging a dead boar with him and he was covered in blood.

It was time for the memorial service and the fuselage burning. A few people that collected the wood put it next to the fuselage. They started fires on sticks and started putting the fire in random places on the plane. Once they were done, the bonfire was big and strong, and the memorial service began. Boone stood next to Claire with a torch in his hand so she could see the papers she was holding, and Hurley was standing on the other side of Claire keeping her company.

"Judith Martha Wexler from Denton, Texas. I guess she was gonna catch a connecting flight." Claire moved on to the next paper. Everyone was surrounding her except me. I wanted to be there for her like I'd promised, but I couldn't stand it. All these names being called and their stories reminded me too much of back home.

"Steven and Christian. I don't know their last name but they were really in love, and were gonna be married. At least wherever they are now, they're not alone..." I started coughing from all the smoke and I instantly got up. I didn't want to bring anyone's attention to me so I tried walking as fast as I could to my tree. When I was almost there, I fell to the ground. My heart was beating faster and my lungs were getting weaker. I tried standing up with the help of the tree next to me and walked again.

When I reached my tree, I grabbed my bag and shakily pulled out an inhaler from it. When I took it out of my mouth, I was glad I could breath again. I looked at my hands and there was a little blood on it from my coughing. I put the inhaler back in my bag and walked to the ocean. Rinsing my hands felt good in the cool breeze of the water.

I walked back to the tree and grabbed my duffle bag. I wanted to see the pictures again. I pulled out the big photo album that Mike and Chester gave me and flipped through the pages. When I was about to put it back in, I saw something in the bag that I hadn't seen before. I pulled it out; it was another present that I hadn't seen before. I unwrapped it and it was a picture frame. In it was a picture of Adam and me; he was giving me a piggyback ride and Mike took the picture. My cheek was next to his and we were both smiling. I flipped it over and there was a paper of the date it was taken and under it, it said:

_Love Adam,_

Without knowing it, I burst into tears. I held the picture frame tight in my arms, pulled my legs up to my stomach, and put my head down crying continuously.


	5. Did You Find What You Were Looking For?

**Ok guys. I know that my chapters so far have basically just been copying it from the show, but I promise it'll get more interesting in the later chapters.**

I hardly slept last night. I woke up with tears stained to my face and the picture frame still wrapped in my arms.

"Jack! Jack!" I heard Charlie yell. I quickly stood up and saw Charlie running towards Jack.

"There's someone out there!" Charlie said pointing to the ocean. Jack quickly stood up, took his shirt off and jumped in the water. I put the picture frame back in the bag and ran to Charlie. I watched Jack swim intensely to the person who was screaming in the water. He dived into the water and came up with someone in his arms. I squinted to see who it was. My heart beat faster as I realized that it was Boone. Jack was swimming back to us but kept looking behind him. I met where his eyes were looking at, and there was still a woman in the water. Kate and Charlie came running to get Boone so Jack could quickly go back and save the other woman. But Jack was too late.

Boone was all right, which I was relieved for. But he didn't talk to anybody since Jack saved him. He was staring deeply into the ocean. I hated seeing him hurt like this so I walked over. When I sat next to him, he still didn't move.

"Are you all right?" I asked him. He waited a few seconds before he replied.

"I could've saved her." He said quietly. "It's my fault and I could've saved her."

"Don't think like that. Even if you did reach her, she still wouldn't have made it. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." He turned his head and looked into my eyes. After a while, he shook his head and looked back at the ocean.

"Yes it is. I've never killed anyone before and-"

"You didn't kill her! Boone-"

"Why didn't he just leave me?"

"What?"

"Jack. Why didn't he just leave me? I would have been fine."

"You were drowning. You wouldn't have made it." He shook his head again.

"Does it matter? We're stuck here on this godforsaken island with no food and water. We're all dead. Nobody cares anyways."

"I do." I said. He looked at me again. But this time, he _really_ looked at me and smiled. I gave him a small side hug that didn't last very long.

About 10 minutes later, I left Boone to his thoughts and was gonna go take a walk when I saw Walt running to Kate.

"That pregnant lady fell down." He said to Kate when he reached her. Kate stood up and we both ran to Claire when we saw Charlie and Michael carrying her.

"What happened?" Kate asked Charlie.

"She just dropped."

"It must be the heat." I said. "Is she breathing?"

"I think." Michael said. Kate suggested that we took her inside the Medic Tent.

Kate and I sat down beside Claire trying to wake her up.

"Claire? Honey? You have to wake up." She slowly lifted her eyes.

"She needs water." I said to Charlie. He quickly stood up and walked to the other side of the tent.

"The water's gone." He said. I turned to look at him in shock. "Someone stole it."

Kate, Sayid, and me went to look for Jack but he was nowhere in sight. We ran into Locke and told him what happened.

"Where is the doctor?" He asked.

"I don't know. Nobody can find him." Kate said.

"Is this the last of the camps water supply?" Sayid asked and Kate said yes.

"Keeping it all in one place; foolish." Kate suggested going in the jungle to find some fresh water but Sayid disagreed.

"When the people find out the water is gone, it's going to get ugly. And when they find out someone pinched it, it's going to get uglier." Locke said. He decided that he would go look for Jack and some water because he 'knew where to look'.

I didn't think it was fair that only he could go, so when he left, I snuck out with him. I followed every step he took and every move he made. Once we were pretty deep in the jungle, he walked out somewhere. I heard a small yell and so did Locke and we followed where it was. We were walking closer to the edge of a cliff, so I hid behind a tree. Locke bent down and stuck his hand out. After a few pulls, Jack came bursting up onto the ground, both men breathing hard out of breath. Locke asked Jack if he was OK, and to my surprise, he started laughing.

We walked a while and stopped to rest. Locke took the empty water bottle he had out and was getting the water from a leaf.

"How are they?" Jack asked.

"Thirsty, hungry, waiting to be rescued. And they need someone to tell them what to do." Locke replied.

"Me?" Jack said. "I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm not a leader." They went on talking about the others and I just sat there and listened. As they were still talking, Locke looked around and stopped his eyes on me.

"Why are you out here?" He asked as if he was talking to me. "Jack?" He finished his sentence. My heart was beating so fast and hard, I wouldn't be surprised if they could hear it. I think Locke actually did see me, but I'll stay low until later. Jack said that he thought he was going crazy and Locke said something and asked the question again.

"I'm chasing something. Someone." Jack said with anger in his tone.

"Ah. The white rabbit. Alice In Wonderland,"

"Wonderland because who I'm chasing, he's not there."

"But you see him?"

"Yes. But he's not there." Jack repeated.

"And if I came to you and said the same thing, then what would your explanation be as a doctor?"

"I'd call it a hallucination. Dehydration, posttraumatic stress. Not getting more then two hours of sleep every night; all of the above."

"All right then, you're hallucinating. But what if you're not?"

"Well then we're all in a lot of trouble." They both laughed a little bit.

"I'm an ordinary man Jack, but this place is different." In a weird way, I agreed with him on that. "Special. The others don't want to talk about it because it scares them but we all know it. We feel it. Is your white rabbit a hallucination? Probably," He answered himself. "But what if everything that happened here, happened for a reason?" I looked at Jacks face and he looked frightened. "What if this person that you're chasing is really here?" Jack slowly shook his head.

"That's impossible." Jack finally said after a moment of silence.

"Even if it is, let's say it's not."

"Then what happens when I catch him?"

"I don't know. But I looked into the eye of this island, and what I saw was…beautiful." They stared at each other for a while but then Locke gathered his things and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To find some more water."

"I'll come with you-"

"No. You need to finish what you started."

"Why?"

"Because a leader can't lead until he knows where he's going." Locke turned around and walked away. I decided to stay with Jack. Lock would probably stop me anyways if I went with him.

It soon got dark and Jack lit a fire. He stared at it very intensely I thought he was hypnotized or something. Out of nowhere, he started crying. My first instinct was to go and comfort him, but I stopped myself because he didn't know I was here. I know it's wrong to be doing this so I backed up slowly so I could leave but I stepped on a branch and it made a loud crunching noise. My heart jumped and Jack quickly turned around with a torch in his hand. He quickly got up and I ran. I didn't want him to see me and I could here him chasing after me. Did he know it was me? Or was he just curious that he heard something? I ran faster and found myself going through this little entry way and when I turned my head there was water. It was a small waterfall of clean pure water. I remembered Jack chasing me and I ran behind a tree. I heard his footsteps slow down and then I saw him enter the area where I was. He used the torch to look around completely. It helped me see better because it was really dark and I could barely make out anything I saw. He looked as amazed as I was when I saw the water. He walked closer and when he looked down, he saw something. He bent down and picked it up; it seemed to be a doll. He turned around, and to both of our realizations, there were dolls everywhere.

He walked around with the doll still in his hand. He walked to one side and saw a coffin. He was staring at it for the past 5 minutes without any motion. He walked closer to it and he started crying again. He pulled the coffin down and then opened it; but it was empty. Jack got really angry and slammed it shut. He grabbed a stick and started banging it against the coffin until it broke into pieces.

Later that night, we started walking back to the beach. When we got pretty close, I heard people yelling.

"If somebody had took responsibility, he never would've left!" I heard Boone say. We walked faster and faster, and saw Boone, Charlie, and Sayid fighting. Jack ran towards them but nobody noticed him.

"Leave him alone!" Jack yelled and everybody turned around, staring at him in silence. Everybody surrounded Jack and they were looking at him puzzled as he was looking at them back.

"It's been six days. Six days, and we're all still waiting. Waiting for someone to come. But what if they don't?" Jack was saying. He came closer. It was so quiet, all we could hear were Jack's footsteps on the sand and the crashing waves.

"We need to start figuring things out. A woman died this morning just going for a swim. He tried to save her and now you're about to crucify him?" Jack said, talking about Boone.

"We can't do this. Every man for himself is not going to work. We need to figure out how we're going to survive here." Nobody moved an inch or said a word as Jack was talking. I moved closer towards everybody and stood next to Boone.

"Now, I found water. Fresh water, up in the valley. I'll take a party up there at first daylight. If you don't want to come then find another way to contribute! Last week most of us were strangers. But we're all here now. And God knows how long we're going to be here!" I folded my arms.

"But if we can't live together," Jack finished, "we're gonna die alone."

Boone gave the water back and we collected the other water that Locke brought. I was really tired and as I was going to bed, I passed by Boone sitting alone staring at the ocean. Sawyer walked over to him and said,

"So how's it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Boone asked in a very glum voice still staring at the ocean.

"Taking my place on the top of everyone's most hated list." Boone ignored him. "It sucks, don't it?" Sawyer asked and then walked away. I walked over to Boone and sat down next to him in silence.

"I don't hate you." I said after a while. He looked down then at me.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"For being there for me." I smiled and we both looked back at the ocean.

**So there you go. Please Review. Thanks!**


	6. Dear You

I sat with Boone for a few hours last night. And it gave me time to think of what was actually happening. Of the reality that has changed everybody's lives here. I wondered what would happen now that we're stuck on an island. Would we ever get rescued? Were we really stuck somewhere in the South Pacific? Or were we in the Bermuda Triangle? People always disappear when they go down there.

I was sitting at my tree leaning my back against it. I feel like, every time I'm alone here, I keep thinking about him; about Adam. My thoughts about him never go away. And I wish he were here with me right now. I wish I could talk to him, and tell him everything: Why I left, why I couldn't stay, and why I regret it so much. I took my Journal out, and started writing.

_Dear Adam,_

_I'm so sorry I left. I wanted to tell you what happened, but I couldn't. I left because of you. For you. Because of your drugs. I grew up with it all, surrounding my head, my brain. And I didn't want to go threw that again; I couldn't. But now, I know you're clean. And I want to come back for you. I don't know what you're going through right now and I wish I were there to comfort you. But believe me, I regret it all. I didn't want to stay in Aussie, but I did it for you. I knew you would get clean for me. And I'm sure it's been hell but I'm glad you did it. While I was there, I was weak. I couldn't stand being away from you and I had to come back. I got stuck on Oceanic Flight 815 and…It crashed. I don't know what you've been seeing on the news but I hope you know that I'm all right. And I hope you're all right too. I really hope you're not going insane. We are all doing everything we can to get off this island. I hope to see you soon. I have Faith in you._

As I was writing, tears were sliding down my cheeks and fell on the page. I put my head back against the tree and quietly sobbed. I closed the journal and when I looked up, Sawyer was staring at me. He had a piece of paper in his hand and he looked sad…or pissed? He stared at me for a few more seconds, then my Journal, then turned around and minded his own business. I didn't know what that was all about so I shook it off.

I hadn't slept at all last night. I was up the whole time thinking and writing. When the sun came up and everyone was awake, I got up to go to the Camp but when I stood up, I almost fell back. I balanced myself on the tree and continued my walk. When I reached there, I saw the Korean man catching fish, and Jack and Kate packing some water bottles to go to the caves. I looked to my right and saw Charlie walking over.

"If you guys are done verbally copulating, we should get a move on." Charlie was saying. "The great white hunter is getting restless." Charlie said about Locke. I turned my head to look at him, and he was shaving with his knife. I walked closer to where they were and stopped by Charlie.

"Hey-whoa! Jaede you look like crap. Are you alright?" Charlie said. Jack quickly turned his head to look at me and was shocked to see how I looked.

"I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night. That's all." I said. Jack and Charlie looked at me worriedly but I ignored it.

"Ok. Are you coming with us to the caves?" Charlie asked. I remembered how I was the one who found them first and led Jack to it. But I kept my mouth shut.

"No. I think I'm going to stay here."

"OK. Let's do this." Jack said.

"Hey Charlie," Kate was saying as she was smiling. "Ask Jack about his tattoos."

"Oh. You guys have an inside joke." Charlie said annoyed. "How absolutely wonderful for you both." I laughed a little and watched them as they walked into the jungle.

Out of nowhere, I saw the Korean man running toward Michael and then jumped him. The Korean man punched him over and over again, and his son Walt was watching the whole thing. Walt tried making the man stop but he just pushed him to the ground. The waves were getting stronger and they were washing over Michael. Walt and the Korean woman were both yelling for the man to stop but he didn't listen. I ran over to them and told Walt to back up so he didn't get hurt. Nobody came over to stop The Korean man from punching Michael to death, so I started yelling for help. Nobody had the guts to come, until I saw Sayid and Sawyer running to the rescue. It was about time.

Sayid jumped on the Korean guy, forcing his arms behind his back, and Sawyer helped Michael up. Sayid and the Asian man struggled in the water for a moment, before Sawyer produced the Marshal's handcuffs and before you knew it, the Korean man was chained to the fuselage.

"What happened?" Sayid asked the Korean woman. She just stood there, not understanding. Sayid kept asking her over and over again but she wouldn't say anything. Then he started asking Michael. After a few times of that Michael started to look even more pissed.

"I'm getting tired of saying this. I was just walking the beach with my son, and all of a sudden, this dude is all up on me! I didn't do anything!" The Korean man yelled something and we all ignored it.

"He's telling the truth. I saw the whole thing." I said. Sayid ignored me and turned back to Michael.

"Surely there must be something you're not telling us."

"Surely? Where you from, man?" Michael asked Sayid.

"Iraq."

"OK. I don't know how it is in Iraq. But in the United States of America, where I'm from, Korean people don't like black people. Did you know that?" Sayid said no. The Korean man yelled something else.

"So maybe you ought to talk to him!" Michael yelled pointing at the man. The Korean lady said something and pointed to her wrist.

"The cuffs stay on!" Sayid yelled.

"A little louder Omar, and maybe then she'll understand you." Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Guys," Hurley was saying. "That Chinese dude is gonna get pretty crispy out here. How long are you gonna keep him tied down like that?" It was nice that someone actually cared.

"He tried to kill Michael. We all saw it!" I tried telling him again that I saw the whole thing and Michael was telling the truth, but he ignored me again. I lifted my arms up in disbelief and turned around. For some reason, everything looked like it was moving. I squeezed my eyes shut but when I opened them, everything was still the same.

"The cuffs stay on until we know why." I heard Sayid say but it sounded very echoed. And then he walked away. Everyone else started walking away too. I turned back around and started walking back to the tree. Sawyer was walking right behind me because his camp area was next to mine. My eyes were to the ground but when I looked up, I saw the tree but it looked like it was moving. I looked away from it and my feet and the ground started moving too.

I hadn't realized that I stopped walking until Sawyer stopped next to me and asked if I was all right. I couldn't answer him, which made him worry even more. I started looking around and everything was spinning. Things were getting cloudy and before I knew it, everything went black.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Jack?"

"Out in the caves."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" I heard everything that was going on but for some reason, I couldn't open my eyes. From my guessing, it was Sawyer and Boone who were arguing with each other.

"Jack should be back soon, why don't you go see if he's here." Sawyer said, I'm sure just to get rid of Boone. But about 5 minutes later, Boone walked back in with I assume to be Jack.

"Is she breathing?" Jack asked.

"Yea." Sawyer replied. I felt Jacks hand on the pulse on my neck.

"What happened?" He asked Sawyer.

"I don't know. She was walking to that tree of hers and I was walking to mine, then all of a sudden, she stops walking. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't reply and then she just…fell. I caught her before she hit the ground so I'm sure she doesn't have a concussion but, I don't know what made her knocked out so deep."

"Well, she wasn't looking too well earlier when we were about to leave for the caves." I wasn't sure what Jack was doing but when he was done, I felt his shadow over me.

"Jaede. Jaede, wake up."

"Tried that Doc. It didn't work." Jack ignored Sawyer and tried waking me up again. I tried lifting my eyelids, but they felt so heavy. Jack put his hand on my forehead and felt my cheeks and continued trying to wake me up. For some reason, a headache started to form. Jack tried waking me up again and again, and all of a sudden, my eye's got lighter and I slowly lifted them to see Jack's face inches from mine. Jack pulled his head back from mine and had a small smile on his face.

"Sawyer hand me the water."

"Aye-aye captain." Sawyer rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle from the bag that Jack brought. He handed Jack the bottle and Jack opened it up for me. I slowly sat up and took a few gulps from the bottle and felt it slowly go down throughout my body.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked me. I didn't really feel like talking and my headache was way to intense, so I just nodded.

"Are you forgetting anything? Does anything seem different to you?" I shook my head no.

"Well, you don't have amnesia. I think if you have some rest then you'll be fine." I hopped off the counter but stumbled a little. Jack grabbed my arm before I fell. He let go and I gave him a small smile.

"Do you know what happened?" Sawyer asked.

"I must've had too much to drink." I said sarcastically and walked out of the tent. Sawyer and Jack exchanged a few words and a few minutes later, Sawyer walked out with a smile on his face.

"Looks like the Doc just hired me to be your new body guard." I looked at him and looked away.

"So, once they go back to the caves, you goin with them?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Right now, my one and only priority is to get off this damn island."

"Looks like we're on the same side Bones. Maybe we could get to know each other a bit more." He said with a smirk on his face. I quietly laughed to myself.

Once we got to the tree, I thanked him and watched him walk away to wherever he was going. It was a long day, and even though I was passed out for a while, I was tired as hell. I took my big sweater that I've been using as a pillow for the past few days, and lied down and feel asleep.

**There you have it. Review please! Even though you guys might not feel like reviewing, I just need to kno how my story is; if it sucks or I should continue writing it. I love writing it and I need to kno if you enjoy reading it.**


	7. Seeing What's Not There

I woke up the next day in the afternoon-ish. I slept really early last night and woke up pretty late. I looked around and saw Sawyer at his camp area reading a book. I sat up and rubbed my eyes then stood up and walked to him.

"Mornin Bones. It's about time you woke up." He got up and stood in front of me. I didn't reply to him because I felt weird. Like, something strange would happen today. I shook it off and looked back at Sawyer.

"Are you feeling OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I looked in his tent and picked up the book he was reading.

"You read?" I asked.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed sweetheart, we're on a damn island. I need something to make the time pass." I nodded and looked behind me to see the rest of the camp.

"Is Jack still here?" I asked.

"Nope. He left yesterday while you were sleeping. But I'm sure he'll be back soon to get his stuff from his tent." I started scratching my eyes again but when I looked up behind Sawyer, I saw someone standing in the ocean. A man. I squinted and was about scream.

"Adam?" I said quietly.

"Adam? Who in the hell is Adam? You sure you're OK bones?" I ignored him and walked passed him still staring at Adam. It can't be him. It's not possible. My heart beat faster but I don't know from what. Excitement? Fear? He was still standing there without any movement, just staring right at me.

"Who are you looking at?" Sawyer asked.

"Who am I looking at? You don't see a guy standing right there?" I said quietly without moving my eyes from the ocean.

"There is no one there." This was getting crazy. How could Sawyer not see Adam standing right there by the ocean?

I started walking faster towards him. But when he saw me walking, he turned around and walked deeper into the ocean.

"Adam!" I yelled so he could hear me. But he kept on walking deeper and deeper.

"Adam!" I yelled again and started running. As I was running, Adam kept walking deeper and deeper and Sawyer was chasing after me. I heard Sawyer calling me but I ignored him as I kept on running.

Adam kept on walking and now the water was up to his shoulders. Tears were running down my eyes like a waterfall. Why wouldn't he stop? And how come Sawyer couldn't see him? I forced my legs to push harder on the ground so I can get to Adam before he…disappeared.

"Adam!" I screamed with all the breath I had. But then he was gone.

As soon as I saw him go under water, I ran even faster. Sawyer kept yelling for me but he couldn't stop me. He couldn't. I finally reached the ocean and I kept on running in deeper, but Sawyer stopped me before the water got past my knees. I tried pulling my arm out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Let go!" I yelled but he wouldn't. I kept pushing and hitting against him but he wouldn't let me go after Adam. Why wouldn't he let me go after Adam? I couldn't get away from him again.

"Jaede snap out of it!" He yelled. "There was no one there."

"No. He was there. I saw him." I said through my tears.

"Bones, you just passed out yesterday. Maybe you're starting to see things." I ignored him and shook my head.

"I have to go after him." I said and started pulling my arm again.

"Jaede! You are going to kill yourself!" Tears were coming out more and I was sobbing a little more loudly. Sawyer pulled me into a hug and we just stood there for god knows how long.

"Now, let's get you out of this water before you freeze to death." He said after a few minutes. I hadn't realized how cold the water was until he mentioned it.

We walked out of the water. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Adam. Just the sound of his name made me want to cry again. Sawyer told me that I should go see Jack about this, but I told him no and that I was gonna go take a walk. I quickly went to the tree and grabbed my notebook, and then I left. I felt Sawyers concerned eyes on my back, but I ignored them and kept walking. Since when does he care about anybody? It's really weird 'cause, sometimes he's a total jackass, and other times he's really rude, and he steals off the dead. But why was he being so nice to _me_. Why was I any different? I swear, sometimes I think he's bipolar.

I was walking the opposite direction of the camp. I kept on walking and walking till my legs couldn't move anymore. I sat on the sand, opened my journal and started writing.

_ Hey Adam. I saw you today. And I was scared because…I don't even know why. You wouldn't stop walking in the ocean. Why wouldn't you stop? And the weird thing is, is that I feel that even though you probably weren't there, I think all this is trying to tell me something. About you. And I was screaming and crying because, I didn't want to lose you again. I couldn't lose you again. I miss you like crazy and now I realize that I will do anything to be with you. It all felt so real and I feel like I lost you. And I'm scared to admit this, I can't even write this but I feel like you're __gone__. And I don't want to believe this but I don't want you to die. I don't want you to do this because of me. I want you to know that _I am_ OK. I don't know how long I will be here, but if there is a way, I will try my best to communicate with you. I don't care how I do, and I don't know how long it will take before I do. But I will try my best. I hope to see you soon._

I closed my journal sadly, thinking that I might never see Adam again. I looked up and stared at the ocean so intensely, it felt like it was just me and the ocean water trying to pull me in like a magnet.

After a while, I stood up, my journal in one hand, nothing in the other and started walking again. I was walking back towards the beach.

When I saw my tree and Sawyer, I walked right passed him and felt his eyes on my back. I noticed that he was packing his things. Was he moving to the caves? I realized that I was getting sad. But I shook this feeling off and continued walking. I wanted to check if Jack came back yet. I walked over to his tent and saw him packing his things. Kate was with him, so I stopped and waited till they were done. Jack was packing and talking and he started to look angry. When I was about to walk over to them, Sawyer walked right passed me with his bags in his hands. I walked over to them and watched to see what Sawyer would to this time to tick Jack and Kate off.

"What do you want Sawyer?" Kate asked as Sawyer walked in a dropped his suitcases.

"I heard the doctor here is vacating the premises. I thought I best claims my new dibs before anyone else did." Jack and Kate looked at him annoyingly. "I could fix this place up real good. I might even find someone to share it with me."

"I'll talk to you later." Jack said to Kate then walked away. Kate looked at him sadly as he walked away and Sawyer waved at him like nothing weird was even happening. I rolled my eyes and went to Jack.

"Hey." I said as I reached Jack.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good." There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes.

"So uh…are you coming with us to the caves?" He asked.

"No." I saw the sad look in his face. I hated to see him look like that so I tried making something up "But I would like to go with you guys today if you don't mind. I haven't decided if I was gonna sleep there or leave later on but, I wanna check it out." Even though I already checked it out. I felt really bad about not telling Jack that it was me who he heard in the jungle and that it was me who led him to the caves. Maybe I could tell him later.

"Sure. Let me just go tell the group that we're leaving." I said OK and waited for him to come back. He got Hurley to help him take the bags that looked pretty heavy. When we left, I was walking next to Jack. I asked him if he needed any help carrying any of the bags but he said no. I knew he was just saying that because I probably wouldn't even be able to carry them, so I didn't ask again.

"How's your arm?" Jack asked when we were about half way there. I had completely forgotten about it until he brought it up. I remembered when he pulled the metal out of my arm and saw the blood squirt out. It replayed in my head like a movie.

"It's fine. I actually forgot about it till now."

"How about I take a look at it when we get there?" I said OK and we continued our walk. Once we finally reached the caves, I saw Charlie sitting on the ground playing his guitar. Jack and Hurley were still getting the bags so I walked over to Charlie till Jack was done. As I was walking closer, I noticed Charlie looked pretty sick. He was sweating like crazy and he had bags under his eyes. He was shaking too.

_Drugs._

Was the first thing that slid through my mind but I stopped it before it took control over me. It was crazy because, I left Adam to get away from the drugs. Yet, they come chasing right back to me. I didn't want to leave Charlie. I'm sure he's going through hell while he's recovering and he's good friend and I think I might be able to help him go through this a little bit.

"Hey Charlie." I said and sat down beside him.

"Oh uh, hey Jaede."

"Are you feeling OK? You look kinda…"

"Yea, I just, have the flu or something. I'm fine though." I could tell he was lying. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Can I see your guitar?" I asked to break the silence.

"Yea, sure. You play?"

"Yea. I haven't played in a while though. And I lost my guitar during this crash so, it's lost somewhere out there probably broken into pieces." I tuned the guitar and started playing You All Everybody by Driveshaft. When Charlie realized what I was playing, he smiled. I was glad to see him smile; maybe got his mind off the drugs. After I finished playing, I handed him back his guitar.

"That was amazing!" He said. "It sounds exactly like the original."

"Not exactly. You're better of course."

"No really. It was awesome."

"Thanks."

"It sucks that you can't find your guitar though. If you want, you can use mine whenever you like."

"Really?"

"Yea, of course." Jack and Hurley were done bringing in the suitcases. Jack came over to me and asked if I was ready for him to check my arm. I told him yes and that I would be right there. I stood up and turned to face Charlie.

"Alright well, I got to go. Jack is gonna check on my arm. See if everything is OK."

"Are you moving in here?" Charlie asked.

"No. I just wanted to come and check it out." He nodded sadly.

"Charlie, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, OK? Whatever the hell is going on in your life and you need someone to talk to, I'm here." He gave me a polite smile.

"Alright. Thanks Jaede." I walked over to Jack and Charlie walked over to help Hurley pick up some medicine that fell out of a broken bag. I sat down on a log and watched Jack as he unwrapped the bandage and looked at the wound.

"It seems to be healing pretty good. Maybe a few more days and I could take the stitches out." I thanked him and stood up.

Hurley walked past me over to Charlie with a guitar case in his hand.

"Hey dude, is this yours?" Hurley asked.

"Oh yeah! You're probably wondering because I play bass in Driveshaft. I wrote a bunch of-"

"Listen, uh, Jack just wanted to find another place for it. He says it's in the way." Charlie angrily walked over to Jack inside the cave. I heard them talking but it was very muffled.

"You don't know me! I'M A BLOODY ROCK GOD!" Charlie yelled, and that's when it happened. There was an avalanche and they were stuck in a cave in. We all ran towards the entrance and Charlie came out alive but coughing.

"Charlie where's Jack?" Hurley asked. Charlie couldn't talk so he pointed towards the cave in. Hurley ran over and started calling for Jack. "Charlie, go down to the beach and get help! And make sure you tell Kate!" Hurley yelled. Charlie ran as fast as he could towards the beach.

Hurley started pulling rocks out when Michael came running.

"Hey, stop!" He yelled.

"But Jack's in there." Hurley said.

"Let me check it out before you start moving anything. If it's unstable-"

"How do you know-"

"Eight years of construction work. Hey Walt, back up, I don't want you getting near the rocks. And take the dog with you." Michael said.

"We should get Mr. Locke." Walt said.

"Locke's in the jungle killing stuff. Who knows where he is." Hurley replied. Michael walked up to the cave and checked its surroundings. He explained that we had to dig where there was no danger of the wall buckling down on us. He said we had to take shifts for digging and that only four people could dig at a time but dig slowly.

"Whoever isn't digging should be clearing the rocks that we pull out and bring water to who is working." They started pulling the rocks out and passing it down to the others to take out. I really wanted to help, but the rocks were heavy for them as it is. I'm sure if I tried carrying one then I would probably fall to the ground.

After about 20 minutes of digging, we finally got a whole.

"Jack! Jack can you hear me? Jack!" Hurley yelled. There was no sound.

"Come on dude! Answer me." We heard him moaning and relief washed over me. Where the hell was Kate? She should've been here by now.

"I'm pinned, I can't move." Jack said. "Charlie was with me!"

"It's OK, he made it out." Hurley said.

"Hey listen! Jack? We're gonna get you outa there, OK?" We sat there for about 5 minutes, thinking of a solution to get Jack out.

"It's not safe to make that tunnel any bigger." Michael was saying. "But since Jack can't get out, one of us is gonna have to go in and unpin him."

"Crawl through that?" Hurley said.

"We're gonna need someone smaller." Boone said. The Korean man started talking in his language but Hurley interrupted him, telling him we didn't understand what he was saying. A few people looked at me but Michael said no.

"No offence but, when we say small, we don't mean someone that will be crushed to death by just one rock falling on them." I lifted my arms up backing out of his way.

"I'll do it." Charlie said walking in the caves.

"No man look, you're still too shook up. I might be able to squeeze through-"

"Wait. Who's gonna take care of your son if something happens?" Charlie said. He moved over to Sun. "She's got a husband." Then he moved over to Boone. "He's got a sister. I'm alone here. Let me do this." I didn't want Charlie to do this. I was here for him and I do care about him. Even though I haven't talked to him that much, I love him like a brother. Michael said OK and nobody stopped him.

"Listen man, go slow. Try not to nudge any of the rocks around you." Michael said.

"Anything else?" Charlie asked.

"Yea. Good luck." The rest of them told him be careful and good luck. I walked over to him and told him to be safe. He said thanks, then crawled inside the tunnel. I walked over to Boone and stood next to him. As he was crawling in, more rocks started to fall.

"Charlie move!" Michael yelled. My heart was beating faster. Oh god! I hope he isn't dead. Boone saw the worried look on my face and put a comforting arm around my waist. Boone and Hurley were talking, trying to figure something out.

"Will you guys stop talking? I'm trying to think!" Michael yelled. Kate finally came, running towards us.

"Where is he? Where's Jack?" She asked. Nobody said anything.

"He's in there." Hurley said, nodding towards the cave in.

"Does anyone know if he's alive?" Kate asked. Nobody said anything again.

"Is he alive?" She asked again.

"We don't know. Charlie went in through the tunnel that we dug, but it collapsed." Michael said.

"Why is nobody digging?" Kate asked and ran towards the cave in and started pulling rocks out. The rest of the people went over and started to help. They've been pulling rocks out for God knows how long.

"Hey Kate, you need to take a break." Michael said.

"I'm fine." She replied. But she didn't look fine. She looked like she would pass out any minute.

"We've got enough people to dig. If you keep going at this pace, you're going to kill yourself." Kate just looked at Michael and continued working.

"Hey, it's the doctor!" Walt yelled. We all stopped working and walked over to them. Kate got up the fastest and ran to give Jack a hug.

"How'd you get out?" Hurley asked.

"Charlie got us out."

"Dude, you rock!" Hurley said and pulled him into a big hug. I walked over and gave Charlie a hug, glad that he was OK.

It was nighttime and we all got in our little groups and lit fires. Hurley got some water for Charlie.

"Dude, you feeling OK? You look a little-"

"Flu." Jack interrupted. "He's got the flu."

"Oh man, that's rough. Especially after all that draw you've been through. Take it easy man." Charlie gave him a polite smile and Hurley walked away. I was about to go over to them and ask if I could sit with them, but Charlie was staring at Locke. He told Jack that he was going to 'stretch his legs', but he walked right over to Locke. I walked a little closer towards them so I could hear what they were saying. I know it was a bad idea to eavesdrop but, I was worried about Charlie and wanted to know what Locke had to do with any of this.

"Give them to me." Charlie said.

"This is the third time. Are you sure you really want them?" Locked asked.

"I've made my choice." Locke pulled something out of his pocket, and handed it to Charlie. I kept my eyes on it, and noticed it was the drugs. So Locke was keeping them from Charlie. He was trying to help him. Charlie looked at the drugs happily, like it was a load of money just for him. But then he tossed it in the fire that was in front of them. I smiled. Charlie made the right choice. He didn't let the smaller power take over. Locke smiled too.

"I'm proud of you Charlie. I always knew you could do it." Charlie looked back at Locke then looked up, staring at a moth. He looked relieved. Locke looked at the moth too and smiled as if he's accomplished something. I looked up at it too. It was strong and beautiful. And Charlie was happy.

**Sorry for the sucky ending guys'. Review please! :]**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey everyone**

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm working on the story right now.**

**BUT, on more important news, the new season of Lost has started and I LOVE it.**

**im sad that its the last season but im still in shock every damn second.**

**Sawyer,i love you :[**

**I hope you all enjoy it and I'm probably gonna be tweeting a lot while I watch every episode so follow me on my twitter**

**twitter . com / perfectlyjaeded**

**i love you all and don't forget to review!**

**tell me your thoughts on the episodes.**

**bye :]**


	9. Attack

I decided to spend the night here. I didn't have anything to sleep on, so I just laid out my hoodie and lied down on it. It was very uncomfortable sleeping on rocks, but I'd rather sleep here now then go wandering in the jungle in the middle of the night.

I woke up a little early. I got up and walked over to the mini waterfall and washed my face, and then just sat there. About an hour later, people started waking up. Sayid came over and he had a bump on his head. Jack was taking a look at it and dabbing it with a towel. I walked over to them and Sayid was telling Jack what happened.

"We were trying to find the source of the distress call. I saw the flair from the beach and then the flair from Sawyer's position in the jungle. I switched on my antenna, activated the transceiver, and then…darkness."

"Did the person destroy the equipment?" Jack asked and Sayid nodded. "We're gonna try and figure this out. But don't do anything-"

"I will do what I need to do to find the man responsible."

"We need some help over here!" Shannon yelled as she walked in the caves with Boone leaning on her shoulder. He had blood on his face and shirt and a couple wounds on his head. We all quickly ran over to Shannon, and Jack and Sayid helped him over to sit down.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Sawyer." Boone said with the 'obviously' tone in his voice. Jack and Sayid looked at each other. I looked over at Shannon and it looked like she was gasping for air. But I don't think it was from carrying Boone. I wanted to stay here with Boone but at the same time, I wanted to go over to Shannon and ask her if she was OK.

Jack got a towel and soaked it in water and dabbed it on Boone's head.

"Jack, it's fine." Boone said. "It's just a scrape." I was about to go over to Shannon when Boone started explaining why he got hit.

"Shannon has asthma." That explains the wheezing from after she carried Boone in.

"Asthma? I've never seen her have an attack before." Jack said.

"'Cause she had an inhaler. She sneaks it so no one is looking. She's been embarrassed about it since she was a little kid. I guess breathing's not cool." I slightly smiled.

"Wait, _had_ an inhaler?" Jack asked.

"Ran out a couple days ago. But I had 4 refills, which should have been enough for a couple months, but she always forgets her medication so I put them in my suitcase. Today I see that jackass [Sawyer] reading Water Ship Down." So, the book that Sawyer was reading was Boones? I swear I'm gonna kick his ass when I get back down to the beach. Jack was starting to get confused.

"The book was in my bag. If he has my book he has my luggage, if he has my luggage then he has the inhalers."

I got up and walked over to Shannon. I understand what she's going through. I sat there beside her and asked if she was OK. She nodded but I knew she was lying.

"Boone told Jack that you have asthma." I said quietly. "And I want you to know that I know how you feel. I have asthma too and it's probably more then a 100 times worse than yours. Having an attack is hell but you need to not panic. That will only make it worse." I looked over at Boone and Jack, and Boone looked over at Shannon, worriedly.

"I'm…not…panicking. It's…getting…worse." She said, taking in deep breaths after each word. She started sweating and her eyes got watery. Jack left the cave, I'm guessing to go yell at Sawyer for him to give the inhalers back. Apparently I was wrong when I thought he was actually nice. When Jack got back, he started to panic also. Jack didn't know what to do without her inhaler so he grabbed a bag with the medicine in it and dumped everything, but he couldn't find anything that would help her.

"Jack! The attacks are getting worse!" I yelled. She was coughing and trying to breath in for air. He and Boone came over and sat beside me, in front of her.

"Shannon, listen to me!" Says Jack. "Look at me. You need to listen now. This isn't just the asthma it's anxiety. It's in your head."

"No." Shannon tried taking another deep breath but ended up coughing again.

"Yes. You know your medicine ran out and now you're panicking. Shannon, look at me. We can fight this together, OK?"

"She needs her inhalers!" Boone interrupted.

"Boone!" Jack yelled. "Breath in through the nose, slowly. No, no, no, in through the nose, like this:" Jack demonstrated. Shannon breathed in through the nose with great difficulty. Her exhaling was rough but she was doing well so far. Her eyes were red and puffy, filled with tears.

"You got your breath? Yea, your color is coming back, see, I knew you could do this. You feel it? It's passing." Jack repeated a few times to breath through the nose and Shannon followed. Jack grabbed Boone and talked to him quietly for a few minutes and I stayed with Shannon. She relaxed a lot more and she was getting better.

Boone came back and sat next to Shannon, and I told him I would be right back. This time, I was pissed. I ran through the jungle, to the beach until I found Sawyer.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Excuse me?" He asked stupidly.

"Why the hell won't you give Shannon the damn inhalers? Do you care about anyone but yourself? She's gonna die without her inhaler, why can't you just be nice enough and save a persons life instead of killing them for once in your fucked up life?"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! First of all: I told the Docs girlfriend that I wanted something and for exchange, I would tell her where the damn inhalers are. Second of all: _Save a persons life instead of killing them_? What makes you think I ever killed a person?" I scoffed.

"Forget it." I said and walked off.

"Hey Bones! You wanna know something?" I stopped walking and turned around and walked back to him.

"What?" I said rudely.

"I'm gonna tell you the truth. I told Jacko that I didn't have his stupid inhalers. He didn't believe me, so I played along."

"So what, you're saying you don't have the inhalers?" I was getting pissed again.

"Nope, sorry." My hands turned into fists. I swear I wanted to beat the shit out of this man.

"Why'd you jump Boone then?"

"Like I told the Doc, he was going through my stuff-"

"Your stuff?! What makes stealing off the dead and the living your things? You're a sick bastard, you know that?" I said and walked off. I felt his eyes on my back but this time, I didn't turn back.

When I got back to the caves, I ran into Boone.

"Boone, where's Jack?" I asked, almost yelled.

"Uh, he and Sayid just walked through the jungle." I looked at Shannon and her breathing was getting heavy again. I knew what they were gonna do.

"Dammit!" I yelled and ran back through the jungle. When I got to the beach, Sawyer was gone. Out of sight. Sayid and Jack were gone too. I ran through the jungle, searching everywhere for them but they were nowhere to be found. I yelled their names for them to hear me but no one responded. I had to tell Jack that Sawyer didn't have the inhalers before he beat him to death.

Suddenly I heard a scream. It sounded like Sawyer. I ran back through the jungle.

"Jack! Sayid!" I yelled over and over again. Sawyer kept screaming.

"Sawyer!" No one was replying to me. I knew they could hear me but they just wouldn't respond. I can't believe Jack is letting Sayid do this! Jack! Of all people, it had to be him agreeing with this bull. I stopped running. I walked back to the beach and as I was walking to my tree, Sawyer was there. Lying there as if nothing happened with a cut on his lip. I walked up to him and stood there until he looked at me.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked.

"Getting beat up by a spinal surgeon and a genuine Iraqi."

"Why couldn't you just have told them the truth so you didn't have to get beaten up?"

"I did. But they didn't listen."

"No, you didn't. You 'played along'. Maybe if you weren't such an ass then maybe some of us would believe you. What made you like this?" He looked in my eyes. I looked away and saw an envelope next to him. I've seen him read the paper inside that thing. I know there's a normal person somewhere inside of him. I've seen it on his face. I looked back at him and he was looking to where my eyes met and back at me. I started shaking my head and walked away.

I leaned my back against the tree and saw Sayid talking to Kate. He was leaving. They were talking, Sayid kissed Kate's hand, and he left. He was gone. I turned my head back to Sawyer. He lifted the piece of paper that was in the envelope and read it. He took his lighter and put it under the paper, thinking about if he should burn it or not.

_*click*_

He shut it closed.

**What do you guys think? Sorry for the short chapter, but honestly, if you watch the episode, you can see that there isn't really that much. Review please! Thnxx.**


	10. He Knew

**Hey guys. So for this chapter, I had to combine this one and the next one cuz if I didn't then they would both be pretty short.**

**Anyways,**

**Here's chapter 9! Hope you like it.**

I walked down the beach, early in the afternoon to see Jack changing Sawyers bandage. I really didn't want any of their crap right now, so I walked over to the caves. It took me a while, but when I got there, I saw Boone and Shannon sitting next to each other, talking.

"Hey Shannon. How're you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm a lot better. Thanks." I gave her a polite smile, then stood up and walked to Charlie. He looked so much better then the last time I saw him. He was clean. I knew it and a smile grew wide on my face.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Jaede. What's with…?" He asked referring to me smiling.

"Umm, nothing. How're you feeling? You look a lot better then you did before."

"Yea, I feel great. Thanks for asking."

"Good. So, what are you doing?"

"I was helping Claire move into the caves. We brought all her things so I think she's settled in now." I turned to my head to look at her. She was rubbing her pregnant belly with a smile on her face.

"Take care of her Charlie." I said. He looked back at me.

"I will." I gave him a quick hug. About two hours later, Jack came over. Michael had drawn something in a little notebook that he had found. Whatever it was, it must have been good news 'cause Jack had a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Jack!" Charlie yelled as he walked into the caves. "Hurley's all worked up about something. He said we should come see it." I followed Jack, Charlie, and Michael to where they were headed. We arrived to find a wide field and Hurley standing smacked down in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the first and…hopefully last island open." Hurley said.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"It's two wholes for now, three par, and no waiting." He continued.

"Hurley, you built…a golf course?" Jack asked in shock.

"All this stuff we've been working on man, this is what you've been wasting your time on?" Michael asked.

"Dudes, listen, our lives suck!" Hurley said. "Everyone's nerves are stretched to the max. I mean, we're lost on an island running from boars, and monsters, freaking Polar Bears!"

"Polar bears?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"You didn't hear about the polar bear?" Charlie asked and Michael turned to him in shock that Hurley was serious. The look on Michaels face was priceless and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Look, all I'm saying is, if we're stuck here, then just surviving is not gonna cut it. We need some kind of relief, you know? We need some way that we can…have fun! That's right, fun! Or else we're just gonna go crazy waiting for the next bad thing to happen." Michael and Jack looked at each other; still shocked that Hurley made a golf course. I think Michael is still shocked that we were serious about the polar bear. Eventually, they gave in and started their own game. Charlie and Hurley on one side, and Jack and Michael on the other, and I was keeping score. Sadly, Mike and Jacks team was losing.

"This is gonna be a problem man." Mike was saying quietly to Jack so only their team could hear. "I mean, I know what I'd do but, its gotta be your call." Jack sighed and agreed and they went back to the game.

"Hey! Heads up over there!" Jack yelled over to Charlie and Hurley. When I turned my head towards them, they were dancing from happiness that they were winning. I bust out laughing and couldn't even stop because the image kept playing over and over in my head. I was practically on the floor from laughing so much.

"No Jack! You won't get anywhere near us!" Charlie yelled across the field. As soon as Jack was about to swing, one of the survivors came looking for Jack.

"Hey Doc! There you are." The man kept walking towards Jack. "Somebody said you went this way. Well listen, that rash of mine is starting to spread. It's like the size of a grapefru—What are you guys' doing? Are you playing golf?!" The man asked, getting a little louder. Jack nodded, looking a little awkward at the moment.

"C-can I play?" He asked. They all agreed, even though I could tell by the looks on their faces, they didn't really want him to. The guys' played and played and about an hour later, even more people started to come. Boone, Shannon, Kate, Jin, Sun, all of them. But it was fun to see most of them try. When it was Hurley's turn, he couldn't even hit the ball. It just kept on banging against the grass and everyone laughed each time he did it. Charlie swung his shot next but didn't make it. Next was Jack. Everyone knew he was the best out of them all, so they started betting on him.

"Bar a buck says he sings it." Hurley said.

"Mate, you're betting against me!" Charlie yelled.

"Sorry dude, but you're a duffer like me."

"Make it 10 and you're on." Boone said.

"I don't have any cash, but I'll bet my dinner on the doc."

"I got two tubes of sunscreen and a flashlight says he chokes." Sawyer said, coming from nowhere. Everyone was shocked to see him and kept their eyes on him. A few people even gave him glares, me included. Nobody agreed to his deal so he was about to walk away until Kate spoke up.

"I'll take that action."

"Yea. Yea, me too." Boone said.

"You just bet on Jack, dumbass." Shannon said.

"_You_ need the sunscreen, princess." Boone retorted with a fake smile on his face. I walked over to him. I was getting pretty tired of watching the guys' play golf, so I decided to head back to the caves.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back to the caves. I'll see you later. Good luck." I said to him. He said OK and I walked my way back to the caves. When I got there, I saw Claire sitting on a rock, rubbing her belly. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Claire."

"Hey Jaede."

"How's the baby?" I asked.

"He's good. I felt him kick today." A smile grew on her face.

"He? So it's a boy?" I asked.

"I'm sure of it." She said and smiled. It was getting pretty late and the people who were out playing golf, walked back over here. I decided to spend the night here and so did Kate. I leaned my back against the wall of the cave and sat there, not really expecting me to fall asleep any time soon. Everyone laid the things they were going to sleep on, on the ground and slowly fell asleep.

A couple hours had passed and I noticed Claire moaning in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. I quietly stood up and walked over to her. She suddenly stood up and started walking a couple feet. But she wasn't awake. I tried calling her name a few times but she was out of it. I was gonna wake up Jack but he wasn't anywhere near me and I didn't want to leave Claire by herself. The only person that was close enough to me was Charlie. I kicked him gently with my foot but he only rolled over.

"Charlie." I whispered. "Charlie!" I whispered a little louder. He stirred a bit but I kicked him again, a lot harder than I had meant to.

"Ow! What the hell?" Charlie looked up at Claire and I and saw me trying to be careful.

"Shh." I told him. "Claire is sleepwalking and I don't know what to do." He suddenly stood up. "Stay here with her. I'm going to wake up Jack." He nodded and stood in front of Claire. Once I saw sight of Jack, I quietly but quickly, walked towards him. I bent down, but right before I was gonna shake him to wake him up, Claire started screaming. She was hitting Charlie over and over again and Charlie tried grabbing her arms but she wouldn't stop. Jack suddenly woke up and sat up instantly. I quickly explained him the whole story and he walked over to Claire, who was now crying. Everyone now woke up and was standing up, wondering what the hell just happened. I walked over by Charlie and noticed blood all over her hands.

"Charlie." I said. He looked at me and I looked down at her hands.

"Claire, what happened?" Charlie asked, very worried.

It soon became morning. A few people went back to sleep when Claire started screaming, but me, Charlie, and Jack stayed up with her. Jack took a look at her hands and wrapped them up after he made them stop bleeding.

"Must've been one hell of a nightmare." Jack said.

"Who said it was a nightmare?" Claire asked.

"I say, when someone has their fists so tight, they dig their nails a quarter of an inch into their palms, probably wasn't a dream about riding ponies." Jack smiled a little but realized that Claire wasn't taking any of this as a joke.

"Did you ever sleepwalk before?" Jack asked, getting back to the conversation.

"No, I don't think so. How would I know?"

"It'll get back to you." Jack tried making Claire feel better by telling her a story about one of his girlfriends. Apparently he talked in his sleep. He never knew what he said but whatever it was, his girlfriend didn't like. Jack then started to talk to her about her pregnancy and how she was allowed to fly on a plane only in her 3rd trimester.

"How have you been feeling?" Jack asked.

"I'm okay. My back's been pretty soar. And I have to pee all the time!" Jack and I laughed at this.

"How many weeks are you in? What was the date when you found out you were pregnant?" She answered the rest of the questions Jack had. When he was done, I helped Claire stand up. She decided to go for a walk and Charlie offered to go with her.

"So," Jack started. "What exactly happened? Were you awake when this all started?" I was curious why he had asked me these questions instead of Charlie, but I answered anyways.

"I couldn't sleep. A few hours had gone by and all of a sudden, Claire starts moaning. I walk over to her to see if she was OK, but she started rolling over and her eyebrows started to quiver. I got really scared because I wasn't sure what to do. I figured she was having a nightmare or something but it seemed pretty intense. Next, she sits up. I thought she was awake but every time I called her name, she wouldn't reply. She then stood up and started to walk. I stood in front of her and held her in place. I know that there's a specific way you're supposed to wake up a person that is sleepwalking, but I didn't know how. I wanted to wake you up but Charlie was the closest one by me."

"I told him Claire was sleepwalking and to watch her while I woke you up. As soon as I got to you, she started screaming her ass off and people started to wake up. Then you shot your eyes wide open and I told you the story, and you know the rest." He nodded as he took in every word I said.

"It's still pretty strange to me that this would be her first time sleepwalking just out of the blue. I mean, it has nothing to do with pregnancy. I wonder what caused it." He said and left it at that.

The next night, I stayed at the caves again. I laid down and closed my eyes; at least hoping I would get some sleep. It felt like hours had passed and I still didn't sleep, but that's when I heard Claire screaming. I instantly stood up and walked towards her to see Charlie standing by her and holding her comfortingly. Jack came, running beside me.

"Someone attacked her!" Charlie yelled.

"Claire, you need to calm down." Jack said as they both sat down. "What happened?"

"I was just sleeping a-and I woke up, he was trying to hurt my baby! He had this thing, like a needle, and stabbed me with it." She said as she showed Jack the part where the attacker had stabbed her. Jack decided for everyone to check the area for someone. I stayed here with Claire, trying to comfort her as best as she can.

"You know," She started to say. "I don't think Jack believes me." I was a little confused.

"Why wouldn't he believe you about something like this?" I asked, curious.

"I don't know. I saw the look on his face and-"

"It's alright Claire. I believe you and so does Charlie. We're all here for you to protect you and if you need anything. I know I probably wouldn't be able to protect you, I mean, look at me." I said, and laughed a little to show Claire that it was a joke even though I was serious. She smiled slightly, and held her stomach as if she was protecting it. It was very quiet, and there was nothing to say.

"I was gonna give it up for adoption." She said.

"What?" I asked confused, once again.

"The baby. I was gonna give it up for adoption."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I know, you probably think I'm some freak or something. My boyfriend, Thomas, he encouraged me to keep the baby. He said that we could raise it together and be a happy family. But one day, when I was about 4 months pregnant, he left. He said he couldn't do this and he was done, he just walked out of the door. And ever since he left, I decided to put it up for adoption. Then my friend, told me to go see a psychic. She said that this guy was really good. Actually, 2 days after I found out I was pregnant, she made me go there to get a reading. But the guy, he got all freaked out once he saw whatever my 'future' was, and he gave me my money back and forced us to get out."

"But after Thomas left, a week later, I went back and told the guy to give me a reading. He agreed and knew that I was giving it up. He started getting crazy again and was saying that I had to raise the baby alone. And the child would be in danger if I gave it to someone else. And he just kept going on and on but I didn't want to, so I just left. Then he would call me every single day in the middle of the night and it was getting too much for me. I told him that it was too late and that I was going to see the adoptive service. The next afternoon, I went to the adoptive services. They told me that I had to sign some papers but it was weird 'cause, the pen didn't work. Each and every single pen they gave me did not work. And that's when I knew that the psychic was right and I had to raise the baby by myself. So I went back to him, and he changed his mind. After the phone calls in the middle of the night, and the yelling and everything, he changed his mind and said that he found a nice couple that could raise my baby in Los Angeles. He gave me 12,000 dollars and a ticket to go to Los Angeles the next day. And now I'm here. On this bloody god forsaken island." I was shocked while she was telling me this whole story.

"A Psychic?" I asked, not really meaning to blurt it out like that.

"I know, it's embarrassing. And now, after everything, he was just full of it." Something was bugging me about her story. I was thinking about how he changed his mind, out of nowhere and let her give away her baby. And that's when it came to me.

"Or not. I mean, all he wanted was that no one else raise your baby, right? Maybe he knew." She stared at me, taking in what I just said. "I mean, if he wanted it bad enough, and he had the power to know such, maybe he knew, Claire." I watched her face as it turned from realization, to shock.

"There was no couple in Los Angeles." She said. "He knew. He knew about the plane and what was gonna happen. Oh my God, he knew!"

After Claire was done her story, the sun had rose up. She decided to go back to the beach because Jack didn't believe that someone tried attacking her. Charlie followed after her. I decided to go back to the beach too. As I was walking there, I heard something. Like, someone walking or running. I stopped where I was and spun around, but there was no one there. I kept on walking but I still heard it.

"Who's there?" I said out loud. When I was about to turn around and continue walking, a man came bursting out between the trees and bushes.

"Sayid?"


	11. Paths

**Thanks for the review guys'! Here's chapter 10.**

"Sayid?" I said, shocked to see him standing before my eyes.

"Jaede! You have to help me!" He said. I noticed him limping on one leg and the other with blood on it.

"Oh My God! Sayid, what happened?" I ran over to him and put his arm over my shoulder, and helped him as much as I could to take him back to the caves to Jack.

"I found her." He said, getting out of breath.

"What? Found who?" He couldn't reply. "Jack!" I yelled as I was on my way to the caves. Thank God I didn't walk that far. "Jack!" I yelled again. "Sayid, who did you find?" I tried asking again.

"Th-the woman. The French woman." I was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. I would of stopped dead in my tracks but I knew I had to get Sayid to Jack as soon as possible.

We finally came to the entrance of the caves.

"Jack!" I yelled. "He needs help!" Jack and Kate came running to get Sayid out of my arms.

"Listen to me!" Sayid said. "I found her! The French woman!"

"Bring him some water." Jack said to Kate. "What happened?" He asked Sayid.

"The woman, on the island! I had to come back. I had to come back!" Sayid took the water bottle from Kate and drank almost half of it in one gulp. Jack ripped open Sayid's pants around the knee where he was injured. Sayid sat up and grabbed Jacks arm to stop him from what he was doing.

"We're not alone!" Sayid said. And honestly, that was the last thing I wanted to hear.

Hurley started running towards us, sweat covering him.

"We got a problem." Hurley said. What else is new? "The Manifest. Jack! The census, the names of everyone who survived, all 46 of us. I interviewed everyone here, at the beach. I got their names. One of them-Jack! Listen to me! One of them isn't in the manifest. He wasn't on the plane."

"Who wasn't on the plane?" I asked.

"Ethan. The Canadian guy!" Ethan? Oh Shit! I saw him in the jungle after Claire and Charlie left.

"Damnit!" I yelled and started running through the jungle. I heard the others in the cave talking and calling after me but I ignored them.

"Claire! Charlie!" No reply. I stopped when I saw a pile of wood left on the floor. It looked like its been collected but someone dropped it. I went ahead and saw footprints. I followed them where they led but they stopped. And a few feet away, there were 4 footprints next to each other. Claire's and Charlie's. I checked all around that area but there were no other footprints. Tears started to form in my eyes. Claire and Charlie were gone.

I ran to the beach, just incase they were there. I looked everywhere but they were nowhere in sight. Claire _was_ telling the truth when she said someone attacked her but Jack didn't believe her.

"Charlie! Claire!" Again, no reply. I ran back in the jungle. I yelled their names again but no one replied and tears were running down my face even faster. As I was running, I bumped into Jack and Locke.

"Th-they're gone! I looked everywhere and they're gone!" I was out of breath and could hardly stand from how much I was running. Jack put his hand on my back, trying to calm me down.

"I-I found a set of footprints back that way, but there was none surrounding them. I checked all over."

"Jack!" Locke yelled. Jack went over to him but I couldn't even move. I fell on the ground and held my head in between my knees. I took my inhaler out of my pocket because I realized my breathing was getting heavier and I was getting weaker.

"Footprints. At least three distinct sets all over the place. It looks like there might have been a struggle." Once I finally got my breath back, I got up and walked over to them. Locke moved from where he was and pointed to another area.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked.

"Drag marks, here. And here."

"Charlie. They were together."

"I think they've been taken." I really did not want to hear that come out of anyone's mouth. My tears started again. I turned around and put my hand on my head.

"Claire! Charlie!" Jack started yelling.

"Jack!" Locke said. "Shhh." I walked over to them.

"We have to go after them!" I said.

"Jaede, me and Locke are going right now. You need to stay here."

"What? No, I'm coming with you."

"Jaede-"

"No Jack. What, you think I'm gonna get in your way or something?"

"Jaede you could barely stand-"

"Fine, if I slow you guys' down then leave without me. I'll either catch up or find my way back. It's that simple."

"No Jaede, it's not! It's for your own safety and protection!"

"If you're worried about 'safety' and 'protection' then why the hell are we still on this island?!"

"Jack," Locke said. "Let her come." Jack dropped the argument and we started to search.

We've walked for about 10 minutes now. Every now and then we would find footprints.

"The tracks are still fresh." Locke said when we found another.

"This doesn't make any sense." Jack said. "How can one man drag off two people and with one of them being pregnant?"

"You're asking the wrong question. Not how, why?"

"You think it was Ethan?" Jack asked.

"It most certainly feels like it was Ethan." Locke said.

"By himself? How?"

"We can't account for all of our people. More importantly, who's to say they're even our people."

"What?"

"Sayid said there are others."

"Sayid said that we're not alone."

"Semantics." Locke said.

"Sayid's injured. We don't even know where he went. He's delirious!"

"I'm just telling you what the ground is telling me."

"So which way is the ground telling you that they went?" Jack yelled.

"Jack, we don't know what's going on here. We need to prepare. We can be back at the caves in 10 minutes, organize a search party-"

"Which way did they go?" This was getting way out of hand. Do I get a say in this at all? I guess not.

"Jack!" I yelled but he was sill arguing with Locke. "Jack!" I yelled again but he still ignored me.

"Guys! Shut up!" I yelled and they both turned to look at me. "The longer we argue the more things can be happening to Claire and Charlie. For all we know, they might not even be alive! Locke, I really appreciate your hunting skills, I do, but we don't have time to go back to the caves and gather a search party. If you both agree to do that, fine, go ahead. But I'm staying and I will look for them myself if I have to!"

"She's right." Jack said. "Locke, which way did they go?" Locke pointed to the direction and Jack ran. I stayed where I was, staring after where Jack went.

"I suggest you go with him." He said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll catch up." He said. I ran towards where Jack was heading. Once I saw him, I ran faster to catch up.

"Jack!" He stopped and turned around.

"Where's Locke?" He asked.

"He went back to the caves. He said he'll catch up." Jack nodded and we both continued our search. Jack decided we split up but not go too far from each other. I agreed and walked a little deeper in the jungle.

I walked around, searching for things for about 10 minutes but the sad thing was, I couldn't find anything. I'm sure if Locke were here right now, he would have already found a lead. I searched for another 5 minutes when I heard someone calling my name.

"Over here!" I yelled. Jack, Locke, Kate, and Boone came through the bushes.

"Hey," Boone said and walked over to me. "You thirsty?" He said and handed me a water bottle. I took a few gulps and handed it back to him.

"Thanks."

"Did you find anything?" Locke asked me.

"No, not yet."

"You should go back to the caves. Sayid's leg-" Locke said to Jack before he interrupted.

"I dressed Sayid's leg! You found me which means we can find Charlie and Claire, now do we have a trail to follow or not?"

"Jack this was my fault."

"What?" I walked closer towards Jack and Locke when I heard him say this.

"I hunted with Ethan. I spent time with him and I never sensed anything off. But for everything that I know about hunting/tracking, whoever he is, he knows more. If we catch up with him I don't want anything to happen to the only trained physician on the island, so go back and be the doctor. Let me be the hunter." Jack shook his head.

"Can we go now?" He asked. I could not believe him! He can't just ignore everything Locke just said. I rolled my eyes at him and walked back to Boone. He put his arm on my shoulder and I leaned against him as we followed Locke.

We have probably walked half a mile by now and there was still no sign of Claire or Charlie, or Ethan for that matter. Jack and Kate went a different direction. Locke decided to mark our progress with red ribbons that he had brought with him so we don't get lost. After Boone and I helped Locke mark a few trees, Kate and Jack came back.

"Find anything?" Jack asked.

"Not yet." Locke replied.

"If you can't find a trail-"

"I'll pick it up again! We need to rest for a minute, get our clarity back."

"You're taking a break? It's got to be almost 4:00 and when the sun sets-"

"4:25, and yes, I'm taking a break." Locke said after he checked the watch on his wrist.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kate asked Jack. They both went somewhere private and had their discussion. For some reason I couldn't stay still. I got up and started pacing when I noticed something on the ground. It was white with the letter '**L'** on it. I froze in spot and knew instantly that it belonged to Charlie. I remember on the second day we were on the island, Charlie had wrapped his fingers with some sort of white cloth and wrote the word '**LATE**' on it with a black Sharpie. I knelt down and picked it up.

"What is it?" Boone asked.

"Charlie." Was the only word that could come out of my mouth. Locke and Boone walked over to me. Locke took it from my hands and called Jack and Kate to come back over.

"What is it?" Kate asked. Locke showed Jack the cloth in his hand.

"Look familiar?" Locke asked.

"It's Charlie's." Jack said as he took it out of Locke's hand. "He's leaving us a trail."

Break was over. We all got up and searched for another sign. Boone found the other one. It was the letter '**A'**.

"I think they went this way." Boone said.

"I'm not so sure." Locke said. We all walked over to him. "There's another trail here."

"What do you mean another trail?" Jack asked.

"There are footprints. People moved off this way." Locke said, standing at the opposite direction we were.

"Charlie is leaving these for us to follow. They went that way." Jack said. I thought about it for a bit. Before, Locke said that Ethan was a better hunter then he was. Maybe Ethan is trying to trick us.

"Unless Charlie isn't the one leaving them." I said. "If Ethan is a smarter hunter than Locke and knows we're following behind him, he could be setting up a dummy trail. Take off in one direction and double back his own footprints."

"Wait, now you're a tracker?" Boone asked.

"You're just full of surprises." Locke said in shock. I ignored what they said and finished what I was saying.

"We don't know which trail is the real one so we need to split up."

"Alright. I'll take that one." Jack said, pointing to the one that 'Charlie' left for us.

"No. We should stay together Jack." Locke said.

"Why? We've got two trails and apparently two trackers." Jack said, looking at me.

"Fine. Be careful." Locke said, giving in. Jack and Kate decided to go with me and Locke and Boone stayed together. I actually wanted Boone to come with us but Locke made his decision.

We went back to where Boone found the letter '**A**' and followed the trail from there. We walked straight for about 10 minutes till I found footprints.

"I think it's this way." I said and they followed. For some reason, Jack started running.

"Would you slow down?" I yelled.

"You said they went this way." Jack said.

"I said I _think_ they went this way. I'm not as good at this as Locke is!"

"So where'd you pick up the tracking skills Jaede? You don't really seem the type." The type? Jack was really starting to piss me off. I bent down when I found a broken branch and a footprint right in between.

"It's this way." I said, ignoring Jacks question. We walked for about an hour.

"Damnit!" I yelled. All the tracks are probably gone by now from how hard it's raining.

"We have to hurry." I said. "Maybe we'll fine something before the rain washes it out." We walked faster now when Kate came across the letter '**T**'.

"I guess I was right." Jack said. "We're two-" We heard something. It sounded either like some creepy high-pitched demonic laugh, or it was a bird that made the creepiest noise ever. Then we heard a scream. It sounded like Claire. I started to run towards the direction when we came across a small hill. I grabbed every vine and twig I could to get up there as fast as possible.

"Jaede!" Kate and Jack yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear her?"

"What? Hear who?" Kate asked but I had no time to explain. I was almost up there when Jack slipped and rolled all the way down the hill.

"Jack!" I yelled. I told Kate to go up the hill. I stayed, hanging where I was, trying to see if I could see if Jack was all right. "I'm gonna go down to see if he's all right!" I said to Kate, yelling through the sound of the rain.

"You can't go alone! What if you slip and fall and you both are unconscious?" She asked.

"If I'm not back in 10 minutes, come down." I said and climbed down the hill. When I was about halfway there, it stopped raining. I climbed down a bit more and saw Jack lying there, unconscious with blood on his face. I jumped from where I was and landed firmly on my feet. I ran to his side and started shaking him.

"Jack! Jack!" I said about five times till he started to wake. "Jack! Are you OK? You slammed your head on the rocks and-"

"Ethan." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Ethan was here."

"No- Jack!"

"I'm not letting him do this." He said and walked off. We both climbed back up the hill to see Kate waiting there for us. We continued our walk when I saw something through trees and bushes. I ran through them and almost fell back from what I saw.

"No!" I yelled and Kate and Jack came running to where I was. Someone had hung Charlie! Jack quickly went to Charlie and pushed his legs up to let the vines loose around his neck.

"You gotta cut him down!" Jack said and Kate climbed up the tree that was used by Charlie.

"I can't reach! Come closer!" Kate said and Jack walked closer towards her. Kate struggled to cut him down but finally got it. Charlie fell and Jack instantly pulled the vines off from around his neck and the cloth that was covering his eyes. I ran to Charlie's side with tears in my eyes. I grabbed his hand and held it firmly in mine. Kate jumped down from the tree and came and sat beside me. When Jack lifted the cloth from Charlie's eyes, it was bruised all around.

"He's not breathing." Jack said and that made tears rush to my eyes even more. Jack was doing CPR on him but Charlie wouldn't stir.

"Come on Charlie! Breath!" Jack kept saying over and over again. I squeezed Charlie's hand tighter and tighter. Charlie was gone. I just knew it.

"Jack." I said, trying to get his attention but he was ignoring me. "Jack." I said again but then he started beating Charlie like a plastic Dummy. I couldn't watch Jack do this so I got up and turned around and sobbed loudly. Kate stood up also with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Charlie! Come on! Damnit!" Jack yelled again and again. I turned my head a little bit but Jack kept trying and trying but nothing happened. Charlie was gone.

"Stop-Jack!" It was hard for me to speak through my tears. I walked over towards Jack and tried grabbing his arm away from Charlie. "Jack!" I yelled. "He's not coming back!" Jack finally stopped. I knelt down beside him but he started shaking his head.

"No." He said and started beating Charlie's chest again. I got up, not believing that Jack was still trying.

"Just stop! He's not coming back!"

"Come on!" He yelled even louder. I went back to where Kate was standing and sobbed even louder. All of a sudden, Charlie woke up and breathed in as much air as he could and started coughing. Kate and I ran to his side and I grabbed his hand again. A smile grew on my face. He was alive. Now the tears that came out of my eyes were happy ones.

We all walked back to the caves. But I was worried. Charlie hadn't said a word since we saved his life. He was thinking about Claire. I just knew it. It was dark when we got to the caves. Jack started the fire and I got a blanket for Charlie and wrapped it around him. Jack was checking the wounds around his neck.

"Does that hurt?" Jack asked Charlie when he pressed against it a little. "How's your breathing?" Charlie didn't say anything. "We're gonna go back and get Claire the moment the sun comes out, and I really think you should help and anything you can tell me that you can remember: Where you were going, did you see or hear-"

"I didn't see anything." Charlie said. "Or hear anything. I don't remember _anything_."

"I think that's enough Jack." I said. "Let him rest. He's been through hell all day today."

"Claire." Charlie continued. "That's all he wanted. All _they_ wanted was Claire." It was quiet for a while. I decided to go get some water for Charlie. I'm sure he's thirsty and tired from being dead for god knows how long. I grabbed the cup and knelt down, scooping water from the small waterfall into the cup.

"They aren't back yet." I heard someone say to me from behind. I turned around and saw Shannon with tears in her eyes. I stood up and turned towards her. I was as worried as she was about Boone.

"I'm sure they just made camp for the night." I said but I knew that was a lie. It didn't even sound convincing coming out of my own mouth. "If there's anyone on this island who your brother is safe with, it's Locke." That part I did believe and smiled to myself for saying something good.

"Tell you what, if they're not back by tomorrow, we'll go and look for them. I know which way they went so it shouldn't be that hard." I said to Shannon.

"Thanks." She said and smiled. I walked back to Charlie and handed him the cup.

"We're gonna find her." I said. "I promise."

"Don't say that." Charlie said.

"No. We _will_ find her no matter what it takes."

"Thanks Jaede but…why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I know how it feels to lose somebody you love."


	12. Drugs

**I'm really sorry for the lack of update. I honestly don't really have a reason except that no one has been reviewing. If you want more updates, I need more reviews.**

I was walking through the jungle, thinking about all the crap that happened a few days ago. Ever since I stayed at the caves, all bad things happened. But I can't move back now. Charlie needs me. Boone and Locke came back 4 days ago and since then, they've been leaving before sunrise and came back after dark.

I walked through an area when I heard something. I looked up and saw Kate climbing a tree.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Gettin' some fruit. You?"

"Just trying to get a few things off my mind."

"Alright. Well, be careful."

"You too." I said and continued my walk.

I walked for a while then went up a steep hill. I thought I heard something. When I went through the trees, I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. It was a cliff made of rocks that were like steps and a waterfall coming off of it then a lake. I walked closer and sat down right at the edge of the cliff and let my feet dangle.

About 10 minutes of sitting there, I saw two people come. I squinted my eyes and noticed it was Sawyer and Kate. They said some thing I couldn't catch then took their clothes off and jumped in. I figured they wanted to be alone so I got up and left.

I walked over to the beach and saw people running to the water and pulling things out of it. The tide was coming in a lot farther then it usually did and it was pulling everyone's things in.

I saw Boone talking to Shannon. When he was done, he walked away and I walked to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"What's been going on with you and Locke?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Leaving before sunrise and coming back after dark?" He didn't say anything for a while then sighed.

"We-we're looking for Claire."

"What?" He's lying. "Look, if you're not gonna tell me, then fine. But once you decide to tell me the truth, you know where to find me." I said and walked away. I saw Charlie sitting by himself with his knees pulled up to his chest. I was gonna walk over to him, but he looked like he wanted to be alone, so I left.

I kept on walking, when I heard something hard. Like, someone was banging something against something else. Why am I hearing so many things today?

I walked deeper into the jungle and passed by a pile of big rocks. When I walked by them, something fell from the air and hit them hard, almost hitting me but I jumped away. I looked up and saw Sawyer on top of a cliff.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled so he could hear me.

"Trying to open the damn suitcase!" He said.

"Have you tried using a key?" I asked.

"Oh! Thanks Sherlock, I can't believe I didn't think of that before!" He said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Well, good luck!" I said and finished my walk.

A few hours later, I was back at the beach. I walked over to my tree and thankfully my things were still here. Everyone was moving up the beach so I decided to go with them. I put my purse around my shoulder, and grabbed my 2 duffle bags and put each of them on top of the 2 suitcases and dragged them. Everyone already started walking. I walked to the front of the group of people and walked next to Charlie.

It was dark by now. Surprisingly, nothing interesting happened to me today. Claire was still missing but I had a feeling in my gut that she would come back.

The next morning, I saw Boone sitting by himself against a tree. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday."

"No, it's okay. You had every right to." It was quiet for a bit. "I can't tell you what's going on, but I'm going to tell you the truth." I nodded. "What Locke and I are doing in the jungle has nothing to do with Claire or hunting Boar or anything like that."

"You don't say." I said sarcastically but he ignored it.

"I would tell you if I could, but Locke told me not to tell anybody."

"Locke did?" Boone nodded. "OK. I understand. But if you decide to change your mind, I'm here." He smiled and nodded. I gave him a hug and got up and walked away.

I saw Jack and Charlie collecting some wood and making a fire. I walked over to them and offered to help.

"Sure." Charlie said. I picked some wood up and threw it in the fire.

"So Charlie, how've you been feeling? You look a lot better. No offence." I said and he chuckled.

"None taken. I've been feeling pretty good. It was just a flue. It has to go away eventually, right?" He said.

"I'm gonna head to the caves." Jack said. "See you guys' later." It was starting to get dark I collected a few more sticks and stopped.

"Charlie?" I said. He turned to me and saw the worried look on my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. But, I wanted to talk to you about something, if you don't mind."

"No, of course." We both sat down. "What's up?"

"Before all this shit happened, I was living my life back home in Maryland. I had awesome friends. But I found out that the one I liked, Adam, was doing drugs. I didn't want to do this to him but I told him I was leaving to Australia. My mother was born there and that was the only place I could just get away to. It hurt him and me, but I didn't want to be near him because he was doing drugs. But if I did the right thing, I would've stayed there with him and helped him through it. But I was being a stupid ass and now I'm here. And while we crashed here, I realized that he is everything to me. I love him but now, I don't think I'll ever see him again."

"Jaede…why are you telling me this?" Charlie asked.

"I know you were doing drugs Charlie. You had that same look Adam had. And I wanted to change. Instead of ignoring you and avoiding you, I was there for you. And I wish I was there for him when he needed me." My eyes started to water. "But I'm glad you're getting clean now. Thank you." He smiled.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened to you. And I regret ever taking those drugs. My brother, he used to take them and when I found out, I flipped. And I don't know why but, I stole some of his heroin and tried it and ever since then, I've been hooked. And I always thought it was his fault that I was messed up. After he quit, he tried helping me but I refused. All I did was yell at him and all he was trying to do was help me. And now, it's too late for me to apologize. If there was one thing I could do before I die, I want to apologize to my brother for _everything_."

"If there was one thing I could do before I die, I would want to see Adam one last time and tell him how much I love him." The tears spilled. I couldn't hold them in and I wanted to let them out. Charlie opened his arms and I leaned in and cried on his shoulder. A few people walked by but nobody asked.

It was pretty late now. My head was hurting like crazy and I was still with Charlie. I sat up and looked at him.

"You know, I wish I could say that everything's gonna be OK and we'll be rescued, but I have a feeling that we wont." He said. "I wish I can tell you that you can go back home to see Adam but, that would mean that I was lying."

"I know." I said. "I just hope he's OK. I hope he hasn't gone crazy and blow his brains out."

"Would he do that?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. And that's what worries me the most."

I got up and walked down to my tree. For some reason, Sawyer picked the closest spot to me again. I passed him and I noticed he was checking me out as I walked by. I rolled my eyes and sat down, leaning my back against the tree. This time since we moved up the beach, the spot I chose was two trees standing right next to each other so my back rested more comfortably in the middle of the two. I took my journal out and started to write. I noticed Sawyer staring at the journal and me. I've realized that every time I write in it, he's always staring at me. It's really weird.

The next morning, I woke up with the sun shining brightly in my face. I sat up and stretched and felt my backbones crack. I stood up, wiped the sand off of me, then walked over to the main beach. Jack came over to bring the people here some water and fruit. I told him good morning and grabbed a banana, peeled it and took a bite. I hardly ate while we were here and taking a bite of this banana felt good. I took a sip of water and had that nice cool feeling of it going down to my stomach.

It was around 3:30, 4:00 right now. I walked back to my tree and sat down. I was about to take my journal out of my bag but when I stuck my hand in there, it was gone. I lifted my bag and dumped everything out but it wasn't in there! My heart was racing so fast and my eyes were watering. I circled the whole tree but it's nowhere! Who the hell would want my journal and why? Did I take it with me somewhere? I thought about what happened yesterday and I remember putting it back in there. I remember I was writing in it and when I looked up-Sawyer! That asshole! My eyes were still watering as I marched over to where he was sitting

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Hello to you too."

"Where is it?!" I yelled.

"Where is what?" He asked.

"My journal! Where the hell is it?" Tears were sliding down my face. He doesn't understand how important that is to me.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I didn't take it!"

"Really? You were staring at me while I was writing in it so don't fucking say it wasn't you! Just, give it back!"

"I! Don't! Have! It!" He yelled, saying each word slowly. If he doesn't have it then who does? No one else could've seen me writing in it. Sawyer is the one who camps closest to me. I looked down with my arms folded over my stomach when I saw something under his seat.

"Get up." I said.

"What?"

"You son of a bitch! I said get up!" A few people were staring at us but I ignored them.

"Fine!" He got up and I pushed his seat so it fell to the side. And lying there was my journal. I looked at him with the tears still sliding down my face. His expression was shock written all over but I didn't buy it. I bent down, picked it up, and walked away.

"Jaede! I swear I didn't take it! I don't know how it got there." He said. Bull. I saw Charlie from the corner of my eye but looked away. Sawyer was still yelling from behind me and he wouldn't shut up! I lost it. I turned around, marched right back to him and punched him in the face. A few people gasped. Sawyer looked back up at me with a bloody nose. Charlie and Jack ran up to me to pull me away but I shrugged out of their grip and went to my tree.

My fist hurt like hell but I ignored it.

"Jaede! What happened?" Charlie asked when he reached me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Well that obviously wasn't nothing Jae-"

"Charlie! I don't want to talk about it, OK?" I said with the tears running down my cheeks. His eyes went wide from shock but then he nodded and walked away. I felt bad about yelling at him but it had to be done.

Sawyer was still standing where he was, wiping the blood from his nose on his wrist. I saw Jack checking out his nose and told him to go with him to the medic tent.

"For a girl as skinny as her, she has one hell of a punch."

**Sawyer better watch what he takes from Jaede! Haha. But is he telling the truth? Did he not take the journal or is someone messing with them? And why am I asking you guys??? I DON'T KNOW! But you will find out if you guys review.**


	13. Nobody's Home

**Hey guys. More reviews would be nice. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

I was walking around in the jungle when I ran into Locke and Boone. I asked them what they were doing and they said just freshening up for the Boars. I nodded, not believing them but I hoped Boone would tell me eventually. About 10 minutes later, Walt came and asked Locke if he could show him how to use a knife. Locke was arguing with him for a bit, saying that his dad would get mad but what his dad doesn't know, won't hurt him.

Walt tried throwing the knife so it could go in the tree but it wouldn't go in. It would just hit the tree and fall to the ground. He tried a few more times.

"Man! I suck!" Walt said.

"You can do better than that." Locke said.

"You might wanna take it easy on him." Boone said as he was leaning against another tree, watching Walt fail miserably. I stood next to him, leaning my back against the same tree.

"You see this knot, Walt?" Locke asked. "I want you to aim for it, right here." Locke said, pointing at the spot with his knife. Walt nodded, getting his confidence back. He focused on the spot and threw the knife.

"Whoa." Boone and I said at the same time when the knife pierced the tree.

"Yes!" Walt said, happily when he finally got it.

"I knew you had it in you, Walt." Locke said.

"It was weird," Walt started. "I actually saw it in my mind or something, like it was real!"

"Hey!" We heard someone say. We turned our heads and saw Michael coming towards us. "What the hell is going on?" He asked once he got to us.

"Give me that!" Michael said, sticking his hand out for Walt to give him the knife. "Take Vincent and go back to camp." He said angrily.

"But Mr. Locke-"

"Now, little man." Walt rolled his eyes, took Vincent and walked back to camp.

"You gave my boy a knife?" Michael said once Walt was out of sight.

"You should've seen what-"

"Don't tell me what I should've seen, man!" Michael yelled at Locke. "If we were back home I'd call the police on your ass! Encouraging a kid to sneak away from his parent, giving him a knife like this!" He yelled.

"Walt has his own mind-"

"Hey, don't talk about my son like you know him!" Michael yelled, pointing the knife at Locke.

"You really need to calm down." Locke said.

"You keep playing my son against me." Michael said, still pointing the knife at Locke. "And I'm gonna have a-" Michael was interrupted when Boone ran and tackled him.

"The man said calm down." Boone said then Michael punched him. That was it. This was getting way out of control.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to get their attention.

"What are you, his bodyguard?" Michael yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled again but Mike punched him once more. "HEY!!!" I yelled even louder and they stopped. "Get the hell off of him!" I yelled to Mike. He slowly got off of Boone, keeping his eye on me. "You're the one waving a knife around so don't you dare punch Boone in the face when he's trying to make sure you don't hurt anyone! I understand, you want to protect your son, but what kind of impression is he gonna get when you flick Locke's eye off with a damn hunting knife?! Calm the hell down!"

They were all shocked by my outburst but I didn't care. Mike needed to get some sense knocked into his brain. "I get it, ok?" I said, a little more calmly now. "Your son is just a 10 year old and you don't want him going near knives. Michael, if you actually talked to the kid, then maybe you'll understand what he's going through. Hell, he's probably been through more than 80-year olds have. Your son is special in his own unique way. He wants a hobby. Let him show you that he can be the man and not screw up on something because his old man won't even let him try. We're on a damn island. The worst that can happen is Walt getting eaten by a freakin polar bear, which is weird because polar bears aren't even supposed to be on islands! Just go talk to him and let him know that you are ok with what he wants to do and that you're there for him." I walked off, back towards the caves and felt all their eyes on my back.

I saw Jack, Sayid, and Shannon sitting together with papers in front of them and decided to walk over.

"Hey guys'." I said.

"Hey Jaede." Shannon said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"When Sayid was taken by the French woman, Russo, he took some of her papers and we're trying to figure out what they mean. It looks like to be some sort of map but in French." Jack said. "How's your fist?"

"Manageable. A map of the island?" I asked.

"That's what we thought." Sayid said. "But now we're thinking it might be a map of somewhere on the island."

"You mind if I take a look?" I asked and Sayid let me. I sat down next to Shannon and looked at the map. "Did you figure out what the French words say?"

"Yes. It's a song." Sayid said.

"A song? About what?"

"Fishes." Shannon said.

"This woman must have been really delusional." I said and looked back at the papers. It was three papers on top of another but if you put them a certain way, it made a triangle.

"Is the triangle where this place is?"

"It might be." Jack said. "We're still not sure."

"Does this 'song' have anything to do with the map?"

"We don't know yet." I looked at the papers for a few minutes longer.

"So, where are we in relation to the triangle?" I asked.

"Well the map is hardly in scale, so I don't know. But this may be the transmitter sending out the distress call and its power source."

"What are we talking about doing now?" Michael asked, coming out of nowhere. "Looking for another excuse to get chased down and killed by whatever lives in the jungle? Guys', we can't keep doing this. Building water filtration systems, playing golf, making a sweet little home here. We need to get off this island!"

"You think any of us want to be here?" Shannon asked, calmer then Michael was.

"No. But I don't think anyone wants to get off as much as I do right now."

"So, are you suggesting something?" Jack asked.

"Yea. We build a raft."

"A raft?" Sayid said as if it was he dumbest idea in the world.

"Don't say it like that man. We need a little optimism here, ok? And we gotta do something 'cause, let's be honest, no one's coming." Everyone looked at each other because we know he's right.

"Those seats we took off the fuselage, they float. And we got an axe, and a whole bunch of trees and bamboo." Michael smiled, from excitement. "We can do this."

"The chances of surviving the raft waters, the odds of finding a shipping lane-"

"And I get really seasick." Shannon said, interrupting Sayid. Michael looked down, sadly because no one wanted to use his idea.

"You know what," Michael said as he stood up. "Great, stay here. Grow old, good luck to you. But I'm doing this. My son and I are leaving. Anybody that wants to help us build, God bless you." He said and walked away.

I walked to the beach and saw Charlie and Kate talking to Sawyer. I wonder what he did this time.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked once I reached them.

"I can't find Claire's diary." Charlie said.

"Yea and they think I took it." Sawyer said.

"Did you take it?" I asked. "I mean this wouldn't be the first time you took someone's personal belongings." I said, reminding him of when he took my journal.

"Bones, I told you I didn't take your damn journal."

"What, you suppose it grew two legs and walked here by itself? I don't think so. Where's her diary Sawyer?" He pulled out something from next to him.

"You mean this one?" He asked.

"Give it to me." Charlie said.

"Now, I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe missy Claire," He said as he was standing up. "Doesn't want you reading it."

"I wasn't gonna read it." Charlie said back.

"You're not even curious about what she wrote about you?" Charlie tried snatching it out of Sawyers hands but he was too fast and moved away.

"You bastard. Did you read it?" Charlie asked.

"Good literature, it's kinda scarce around here."

"He read it." Charlie said to Kate and I.

"Just give it to us." Kate said. Sawyer opened the book and started reading some of it.

"'Dear diary, I'm getting really freaked out by that has-been pop star. I think he's stalking me.'"

"Sawyer!" I yelled but he kept on reading.

"'The little limy runt just wont let up.'" Charlie punched Sawyer on the wound on his arm and Sawyer dropped the book. Charlie quickly grabbed it and smiled at Sawyer. Sawyer punched Charlie back in the face and Charlie fell.

"You hit like a ponce." Charlie said and walked away.

"Oh yea?" Sawyer said as he was walking towards Charlie but Kate stopped him.

"Alright, enough. You didn't really read it, did you?" Kate asked.

"I just hadn't gotten around to it yet." Sawyer said. Kate nodded and turned around and walked back wherever while I went back to the caves.

I saw Boone talking to Shannon by the waterfall and Locke sitting by a fire, looking at a knife. A few minutes later, Walt came and walked over to Locke.

"You're father doesn't want us spending time together." Locke said.

"He's not the boss of me." Walt said.

"But he's your father. And he cares about you and you need to show him respect. Now I'm serious Walt, you're not to come to me anymore."

"Damnit!" We all heard someone yell and we turned our heads to see an angry Michael marching towards us. "What is wrong with you?"

"I was just-"

"No, I told you to stay away from my son!" Michael yelled, interrupting John.

"He didn't-I was just getting some-"

"Walt, I don't wanna hear it from you!"

"I was just giving him this pencil to give to you. I thought you could use it. Considerate a...a peace offering." Locke said with a pencil in his hand. Michael walked closer to John and whispered,

"I catch you with my son again, I'll kill you." He probably meant for it to be only between him and John, but I was pretty close, so I could hear what they were saying. Mike stepped back and looked at John with wide eyes. John nodded; understanding then took his suitcase and walked somewhere else.

"You're a jerk!" Walt yelled to his father.

"What'd you just say to me?" Mike asked, shocked.

"Mr. Locke didn't do anything wrong! He's my friend!"

"He's not anymore. I'm looking out for you!"

"You don't care about me, you never did!"

"What?" Mike asked from shock again.

"You only showed up after my mom died! Where were you when I was growing up? Huh? Nowhere!" Mike looked around him and saw me standing there. I don't know what he saw but once he looked at my face, he turned back to Walt, looking a little nervous.

"Listen Walt, it-it's complicated!"

"I don't even care! You're not my father." Walt and Mike stared at each other for a few seconds.

"You wanna hate me? You wanna punish me for something I cant change? Fine!" He pulled out a comic book from his back pocket. "But you will listen to me!" He said then threw the comic into the fire. "Now, you get over there and you stay there. Now!" Walt glared at him then took his dog and went to where Michael was pointing.

Everyone was still shocked by Walt and Michaels outburst. I was frozen in spot after they both left. This reminds me of when my dad and I would fight and then he would start beating me. Maybe that's what Michael saw on my face. Fear.

"Hey, you ok?" I heard someone ask then turned around to see Boone. All of a sudden I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away then nodded and smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Listen, do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure." I said and we both walked out of the caves and started walking around in the jungle.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know how I told you that I couldn't tell you what Locke and I were doing?" I nodded. "Well, I asked Locke if I could tell you and he said yes. He said he knew he could trust you and that I was allowed to tell you."

"Ok." I said, letting him continue.

"When we were looking for Claire, we were on our way back and then we stepped on something. Something metal. It was covered in sand and leaves but once we cleaned it off, there was a hatch."

"A hatch?" I asked, not really knowing how to react.

"Yea. Everyday, we would go there and figure out how to open it. We've tried everything we could but it still wont budge." We were at the beach right now. "But we're not giving up. Locke has a feeling that there's something down there that might help us. But the weird thing is, is that when we saw the hatch; there were numbers on it. 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. And we don't know what they mean."

"When is the next time you guys' are going?"

"Umm, now I think. Locke told me to meet him where we were when Walt was with us."

"Can I come?" He nodded.

"Sure." He said and we headed off to find Locke.

It took us about 10 minutes to get there, but when we did; Locke was sharpening one of his knives.

"Hello Jaede." He said before he even saw me. I was kinda creeped out but I walked towards him anyways.

"Hey John."

"I'm guessing Boone told you what's been going on?"

"Yea. Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Because," He stopped.

"Because?"

"That's it. Just because. I have my own reasons."

"Umm…ok." Not even 5 minutes later, Michael came to us.

"Locke," He said, angrily. "Where the hell is he?"

"What?" Locke asked, confused.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, man. Where is Walt?"

"Walt's not here, Michael."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Hey man, he's not here. Look around." Boone said.

"Hey," Michael said, pointing a finger at him. "I'm not talking to you."

"I told him this morning that he couldn't be around me anymore. I'm trying to respect your wishes." Michael sighed then turned around to leave but stopped and turned back to Locke.

"Well then if he's not-" He stopped talking and Locke stood up.

"Let's go find your boy." Locke said and he and Michael left.

Boone and I were left alone and he walked me back to the beach. We walked to my tree then I gave him a hug and he left. I sat down and leaned my back against the tree, took my journal out and started writing. I continued to write what I had written last time. It was a song and I was almost finished. Since I didn't find my guitar yet, hopefully Charlie will let me use his.

About 20 minutes later, it looked to be almost 5:00 PM. I heard footsteps and when I looked up, Sawyer was walking towards me.

"Hey Bones." He said once he reached me.

"What do you want Sawyer?"

"Well you don't have to be so rude. You mind if I sit?"

"Yes." He chuckled and sat anyway. I closed my journal and turned my head to look at him.

"Listen," He started. "I want to tell you that I really didn't take your journal. I know you probably don't believe me but I didn't take it. And I want you to know that."

"Why do you care so much about me forgiving you?"

"I don't. I just don't think its fare that you're mad at me for something I didn't do."

"If it were somebody else, you wouldn't care what they thought." He smiled and stood up.

"I'll see you later Bones." He said and walked away. I was confused but I just rolled my eyes and finished writing the song.

When I was done, I walked over to the caves and took my journal with me. I saw Charlie sitting by the waterfall with Claire's bags next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"Hey Charlie." I said.

"Hey Jaede."

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yea. Just worried about Claire."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Yea. Me too." We talked a bit more then I asked him if I could use his guitar.

"Sure. What for?"

"I'm working on a song and I need a guitar to finish it up."

"Cool. Here you go." He said and handed it to me.

"Thanks. You mind if I take it down to the beach?" I asked.

"No, go ahead. I'll be down there in a bit."

I walked to the beach and about twenty minutes later, I finished the song. I played it all together to make sure it was good and smiled at the results. A couple minutes later, I saw Charlie walk over to me.

"Hey," He said. "You finish the song?"

"Yea. Want to hear it?"

"Of course." I smiled and started singing.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

My eyes started to water as I was singing.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

"That was amazing!" Charlie said after I finished and I laughed.

"Thank you." He gave me a hug and I handed him his guitar.

"Whenever you write a song, you can borrow my guitar whenever you need."

"Alright. Thanks. I'll see you in a bit, Charlie."

**Review please! I know I haven't updated in forever but I'll try to do it more often. But another reason is because I hardly got any reviews. So review more, less wait.**


	14. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys,**

**i know ive hardly been updating, but i just…sort of lost interest in writing this.**

**im still IN LOVE with the show, but i just…can't write. i feel like the actual story is it's own and i don't really want to change it.**

**plus, i only have 3 reviews out of 12 chapters. really?**

**so, if you want, i can just upload the other chapters i wrote for this, or i'll delete it all together.**

**and if no one reviews this, the story is done.**

**i hope you guys understand.**

**bye.**


	15. Guess Who's Back?

A few hours later, I saw a few people running towards the direction of the caves. What was going on? I followed them. When we got there, everyone was looking for Jack. Boone and Locke stormed into the caves and I was shocked to see what Locke was holding. Claire was lying unconscious in his hands. My mouth dropped open and I quickly turned around to see Charlie running up towards us. Jack came and took Claire out of Locke's arms.

"Where did you find her?" Jack asked as he carried her towards the rocks by the waterfall.

"She came out of the jungle when we were looking for the dog." Locke replied.

"Was she conscious?" Jack asked.

"She collapsed in my arms."

"Did she say anything?" Charlie asked.

"Is she injured?" Hurley asked. Everyone was asking questions and it was all very hectic. Jack checked for Claire's pulse.

"Everybody needs to back off." Jack said to the people who were surrounding the area. "Ok? Just give her some air."

Jack put a wet towel to Claire's forehead and tried waking her up.

"Claire?" He said gently as he tabbed the towel to her head. "Can you hear me? Wake up now." She started stirring and her eyes shot open. When she saw Jack, she screamed. Charlie and Jack backed up as Claire sat up, looking very frightened. She backed up as far away as she could but Jack walked closer.

"It's ok." He said.

"Claire," Charlie came up next to Jack. "It's gonna be ok. You're safe." Claire looked confused. She looked around at all of us, the familiar faces that she should have recognized. Tears came rushing down her cheeks and the next words that came out of her mouth shocked us all.

"Who are you? Who are you people!"

A few minutes later, we got her to calm down and told a lot of people to back off because they were surrounding her like hound dogs. We tried explaining everything to her about what happened with Ethan.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know any Ethan. I-I don't remember. I don't remember any of you. I don't remember any of this."

"What do you remember?" Charlie asked.

"Umm, I was on a plain. Umm, flying to L.A. from Sydney." Jack sighed.

"Claire," He said. "We were all on that plain. It crashed here on this island. That was almost a month ago." I hadn't realized how long it's been since we got here. It probably shocked me as much as it shocked Claire.

"Wha-No! I-I'm due and-"

"You're baby is fine." Jack reassured her. "It's kicking and everything is normal." She relaxed a little.

"W-well if it's been almost a month then why hasn't somebody come to get us?" I looked at Jack worriedly and he looked back at me then at Claire.

"We don't know."

About 2 hours later, nobody had seemed to be able to sleep. I stayed by Claire's side most of the time but left when Charlie came. I figured they wanted to be alone so I walked over to Boone. Him and Locke were discussing what happened when they found Claire and I just sat there and listened.

A few hours later, the sun rose and it was a bright day. I walked down to the beach with Charlie and saw Jack, Sayid, and Locke talking. I walked over to see what was going on.

"The girl is pregnant," Sayid said. "Very pregnant. There is no way she could've escaped from him like that. I'm sure he had people watching her like dogs."

"Wait, what are you getting at?" Charlie asked.

"Ethan infiltrated us. Whoever he is, wherever he comes from, is intelligent. Who's to say he didn't even send Claire."

"You're off your head, mate! That-"

"Charlie, calm down." Jack interrupted. "That's a stretch there, Sayid."

"Then tell me doctor, how many times have you diagnosed actual amnesia?"

"Ok, its rare, but she's been through a major trauma."

"Wait, Sayid, you said that there is no way she could've escaped from Ethan like that," I said. "Who says she did?" I asked.

"Ok, now what are you getting at?" Charlie asked, looking at me confused.

"Listen, obviously, Claire came back from somewhere and I doubt it was some random spot in the jungle. Ethan was not on our plane, which means there's probably a handful or two of his people. What if when he took Claire and trapped her for those 2 weeks, someone set her free but gave her medicine to make her lose her memory so she wouldn't tell anyone what she saw?" Everyone was staring at me, confused.

"Is that even possible, a medicine that can make you lose your memory?" Charlie asked Jack.

"Either it is, or they gave her too much of whatever it was and the side effect was memory loss. Or even worse, they drugged her throughout the whole thing. Maybe even hit her head."

"Yea, but so strong that it reset her memory all the way to the crash?" Locke asked. We were all silent once more.

"Ok well, what are the chances of that memory returning?" Sayid asked Jack.

"I don't know."

"You know what? You guys talk about Claire all you want. I'm actually gonna go spend some time with her. I get the impression that she's still a tad upset." Charlie said and angrily walked away.

I walked off to my tree and tiredly sat down. Today has been an extra long day and I'm hella tired. I took my journal and wrote everything that happened so far but starting it with _Dear Adam_, like how I started all my other journal entries. Once I see him again, I want him to read this. Let him know what has happened since we crashed on the island. I have a feeling that I won't see him in a long time but I'm not giving up. I'll do what it takes just to see him.

**Flashback**

_ "Hey," Adam said as he walked in and saw me writing in my journal. "What are you writing?"_

_ "Umm, just stuff." I said._

"_Is everything ok?" He asked as he sat down beside me._

"_What, a girl can't write in her journal without everything being ok?"_

"_No, they can, but-"_

"_Everything is fine, Adam. No worries." I smiled and closed my journal. I really wish I could show this to him though. But that would reveal everything; my feelings for him, what I think about him, what I think about everything else. But I'm starting to worry. Recently, he's been acting different. Not a bad different, just not Adam, different. He's been really happy, which isn't a bad thing of course, but it's just…weird. And sometimes he would excuse himself and go to his room and come back a couple minutes later with a smile on his face. God, I hope everything is all right._

"_Hello, earth to Jaede." Adam said, waving his hand in front of my face._

"_What?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts._

"_You ok?"_

"_Uhh, yea. Sorry." When would the day come where I could admit my feeling for Adam? I don't know. But it's definitely not today. But this journal that I'm writing in right now, I'm gonna let him read it. Let him understand how I feel about everything. Let him know how much I love him._

**End Flashback**

A couple hours later, I walked over to the main beach. I saw Charlie sitting down, staring intensely at the ocean. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Hey," I said. He looked at me like he just realized I was there then back at the ocean. "Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Not so much."

"What happened?"

"You haven't heard? Well, I had a little run-in with Ethan."

"What?" I yelled in shock.

"Yea. He threatened that if I didn't give Claire back to him, then he would kill us one by one and save me for last."

"When did this happen?"

"A couple hours ago."

"Are you guys' gonna do anything about it?"

"Me, Jack, and a few others are gonna go after him. I think it's about time we show him who's the bad guy and who's the good one."

"Yea, I agree. Good Luck. If you guys' want me to go, I'll be more than happy."

"Yea. Thanks." He said and I got up and left.

I saw Locke, Boone, and Sayid doing something down by one of the trees and I walked over to see what was going on.

"I'll take a shift." I heard Boone say.

"A shift for what?" I asked and they all turned around and saw me.

"We're gonna watch out just in case Ethan decides to show up and kill us. I assume you heard what happened?" Locke asked.

"Yea. Do you guys' know when they're leaving?"

"Not for a couple days, I don't think." Sayid said. "That's why we're keeping watch now."

"You guys' mind if I stick around?"

"Sure." Locke said and smiled.

Later that night, we all set up fires and spots for us to keep watch. Sayid and Locke were wide-awake standing by the sides with torches in their hands and Boone was sitting down, staring straight ahead into the fire. I was leaning against a tree across him from behind and stared at him the whole time, not really paying attention to anything else. Before I knew it, it was morning and I had awoken to the trap they had set up falling.

Boone's head shot up and we both looked around. Sayid and Locke were gone. I quickly stood up and looked on both sides of us.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"I don't know. The trap went off. Do you think…" We both ran into the jungle, Boone having a spear in his hand. We stopped when we heard a sound. We couldn't tell where it came from and we leaned back to back, trying to figure it out. All of a sudden, Boone froze and I turned to see some bushes moving ahead of us. We saw something white then Vincent popped out.

"Something must've tricked the alarm!" We heard someone say and saw Sayid and Locke running towards us. They stopped when they saw what had happened and Sayid smiled when he saw Vincent.

"I think we found another missing castaway." All of a sudden, we heard and ear piercing scream.

We all ran towards the sound and saw a man lying on the sand, soaking wet.

"Is he alive?" Locke asked and turned him over. I looked down at the man and recognized him to be Scott, one of the twins.

"How did he get past us?" Sayid asked, wondering about Ethan. I looked up into the ocean to see if there was anyone there but it was empty. I sighed.

"And the game begins."

Locke, Sayid, and Boone buried Scott in the sand and we got as many people as we could so we could have a little funeral for him, with Hurley being the spokesman.

"Scott Jackson worked for an interview company in Santa Cruz. He won a sales prize: 2 weeks in Australia, all expenses paid. He was a good guy." My eyes watered a little. I was never good with funerals, even if it happened to someone I hardly knew. Boone was standing beside me. He noticed my eyes were watering and put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against his chest.

"I'm sorry I kept calling you Steve, man." Hurley continued. "Umm…Amen, I guess. I don't know how to end these."

"Rest In Piece, Scott." I said.

I walked over to the caves to get some water. When I walked in, I saw Claire yelling at Charlie then turn away and walk to the waterfall. I walked over and bent down to fill up my water bottle.

"What, you're not gonna runaway too?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"Ever since I've been here, people have been giving me weird looks or walking away from me like they were scared or something. I don't even know what I did. I mean, Shannon just told me that Ethan threatened Charlie and that a few of us are gonna go after him but, I don't get why that has to make me a freak!"

"Ok, you need to calm down, Claire. You are not a freak and whoever is giving you weird looks is probably just afraid. I didn't runaway or give you any weird looks because you are still a normal person and you don't deserve to be treated differently even if you're being stalked." I said loud enough so the other could hear and she smiled and sighed.

"Thanks, Jaede." I nodded and finished refilling my water bottle then left for the beach.

Of course, being it my natural routine since I've been here, I wrote everything that happened in my journal. When I was done, I stood up but everything went black for a minute and I couldn't see. I lifted my hands to my head and leaned against the tree.

"Hey, you ok Bones?" I heard Sawyer ask and felt his hands on my arms. Everything was coming a little clearer and I nodded.

"Yea. I must've stood up too fast or something."

"You're not looking too good."

"Yea, because that's what every girl wants to hear from a guy." I said sarcastically and walked right past him.

"Jaede," I stopped and turned to him.

"I'm fine, Sawyer. Honest." I said and turned back around. I felt a little dizzy but shook my head and kept on walking. I could feel Sawyer's worried eyes staring at me but I ignored him.

I walked right past Jack and Charlie and they looked at me. I heard footsteps behind me and someone grabbed my arm.

"Jaede," I stopped and turned around to see Jack and Sawyer not too far behind him. "Are you ok? You're not looking too good." Does everyone here think it's polite to tell a girl that?

"I'm fine, Jack." Kate walked over to us and asked what was going on. "Nothing." I told her but Sawyer scoffed and rolled his eyes. I turned around and kept on walking but Jack called me again.

"You're very pale."

"She almost passed out a few minutes ago when she stood up." I glared at Sawyer and looked back at Jack, with Kate standing right beside him.

"Jack, I promise you. Everything is fine. I've just been a little stressed with everything going on and I have a small headache but that's it." Kate gave me a worried look.

"Jaede, I think you should rest for a little bit." Kate said.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." I said and walked away, ignoring their calls for me to go back to them.

A few hours later, Sayid, Locke, Jack, Sawyer, and Kate were getting ready to leave. I noticed Claire was there too. Charlie told me that they were using her as bate. I told Jack it was a bad idea but Claire said it was ok and that she is willing to be bait to save everyone's life.

They were all talking about what they were going to do. Making their plan so nothing goes wrong. I could tell Claire was scared and nervous but she went along anyways. I wished them all luck then turned around and saw Charlie leaning against a tree, staring at Claire as she left. I walked over to him and asked him if he was ok.

"They wouldn't let me go." He said.

"Well, maybe they didn't have enough guns." I said.

"They had an extra one. But since I never shot a gun before, they wouldn't let me. Jaede, you don't understand how much I care about Claire. If something happens to her or the baby while they're down there, I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself."

"Charlie, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be ok. Just relax. They should be back in a few hours. You just need to preoccupy yourself with something."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you try playing your guitar or something? Write a new song, maybe?"

"I haven't written a song since we crashed." I sighed.

"Well just fool around with some string and maybe you'll make a new hit and you can share it with the survivors like I did with my song to you." He looked at me and sighed.

"Fine." He walked over to the caves and I stayed here.

About 20 minutes later, I walked over to the caves to see how Charlie was doing. On my way there, I saw him walking somewhere. I walked over to him and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked but by the look on his face, I could give a pretty good guess. "Oh no. Charlie don't do this."

"Jaede, I have to go. I want my revenge for what he did to me but more importantly, to Claire." He said then walked right past me and started to run. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

As we were running there, I tried stopping him so we could turn back but he ignored me. It soon started to rain and we were both soaking wet. Soon after, I hear talking and Charlie runs faster. I try running after him but he turned somewhere and I lost him. I look around but he's gone. Then I see Claire, standing by a tree with tears in her eyes and looking very scared. I walk over to her and see Ethan on the ground, looking pretty beaten up, and Sawyer, Sayid, Jack, Locke, and Kate surrounding him.

I put my hand on Claire's shoulder and she quickly turned around, looking even more scared but relaxed when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Charlie came running here and I followed him. I tried stopping him but he wouldn't listen and then I lost him." She nodded and turned back to everyone else, looking frightened again. Everyone was so preoccupied on Ethan; they didn't even notice I came.

"Now someone tell me who or what this son of a bitch is?" Sawyer yelled and Ethan tried standing up but all of a sudden, everyone stuck their guns out and pointed it at him. "Uh-uh jungle boy. Not even for one second." If you think about it, they were all aligned so evenly, it kinda looked like they were some type of boy band; but now isn't the time for jokes.

Ethan was about to give up when all of a sudden, we heard gunshots and Ethan was on the ground, dead. Everyone turned their head and shockingly, we saw Charlie standing there with a gun pointing towards Ethan, looking extremely angry.

"Charlie!" Jack yelled and walked towards him. Charlie lowered his arms and looked at everybody but stopped when his eyes landed on a horrified Claire.

We all walked back to the caves. As soon as we got there, everyone went their separate ways and Charlie went and sat down. I was gonna go to him but Jack went first. I didn't hear anything they said but once Jack got up and left, I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I said but he didn't do anything. "I'm not mad about what you did."

"I know he would've done something again." Charlie said. "I had a feeling. He deserved to die. I wasn't gonna let that animal anywhere near her again. Ever."

"Hey," I said. "I'm on your side." I stuck my hand out and he took it. I wrapped my other arm around him so I could pull him into a hug then got up and walked over to the beach.

It stopped raining when we were walking back from the Ethan incident. The sun came out but it was now setting. When I was about halfway to the beach, I heard something. I quickly stopped and spun myself around. I heard it again and turned around. All of a sudden, there were whispers. Like the one's I heard the second day we were here.

"_He's gone. He's gone…"_

"_It's all your fault…"_

"_You left…"_

"_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone."_

They got louder and louder but I bolted to the beach before it could come after me. Tears were poring down my cheeks and they flew behind me as I ran. As I was getting closer, I felt a little dizzy so I slowed down. Everything was spinning around me but I kept on walking. I saw the light from the sun through the trees and walked towards it. The brightness made me squint and the spinning got worse. My tree was just a couple yards away from here so I started walking.

I stopped walking when I couldn't handle the dizziness. I put my hands on my head from the pain and closed my eyes.

"Bones?" I heard someone say but from my guess, it was Sawyer since he's the only one with that nickname for me. I tried opening my eyes but as his face became more visible, everything was getting darker. "Jaede!" He yelled but before I knew it, everything went black and I felt something hard hit my body.

**I know I haven't updated in forever. I apologize. And my idea for deleting this story is still there so keep reviewing if you want me to continue.**


	16. Damn Boars

_I opened my eyes and saw the last person I expected to see._

"_Adam?" He was standing there with a small smile on his face. I tried walking closer but I couldn't move. My legs wouldn't budge and my arms didn't reach out far enough._

_ I looked up again at Adam then back at me but when I looked back up, I don't know what I saw. Before, it was the Adam I recognized; the beautiful smile, the gorgeous blue eyes. But this…this wasn't Adam. Yea, he still had the face shape and the hair, but he was completely different. He had bags under his eyes and looked extremely tired, he looked like he lost a lot of weight and his face just looked so…depressed._

"_Adam?" I asked again. He blinked and tears slid down his cheeks. "Adam say something." He didn't move, just stared at me with the same eyes he always had._

_I tried pushing my legs towards him but it was like they were bolted to the ground. They wouldn't move at all. My heart started racing and tears were forming in my eyes. Adam raised his arms up but what I saw in his right hand scared me._

"_Adam don't do it! Please don't do it!" He raised his right hand to his head and the shiny black gun froze to the side of it. The tears were running down my cheeks. "Adam please stop! I can't lose you! Please don't do it!" He stared at me again and his mouth opened like he was trying to say something but nothing came out._

_I see red sliding down the corners of his lips and the tears stopped. He tried to speak again but it was as if he was choking. All of a sudden, blood comes poring out of his mouth._

"_Adam!" I scream. "Stop it! Please stop!" I blinked and then he's gone. I turn my head everywhere but he disappeared completely. I look ahead of me again but as soon as I blinked, Adam is there but his face only inches from mine._

"_I'm sorry." He whispers then…_

_*BOOM!*_

_He pulled the trigger and fell to the ground. I scream with the tears running down my face like a waterfall._

"_NO! ADAM NO! ADAM GET UP! PLEASE GET UP!"_

"NO!" I was crying even harder and the sobs were slipping out of my throat. "NO!" I felt hands grabbing mine but I tried pulling away.

"Jaede! Jaede! Calm down!"

"Adam! No!"

"Doc, she's freaking out."

"Don't you think I can see that, Sawyer! Jaede you need to open your eyes!"

"You think she's still asleep?" I stopped pulling my arms away.

"No. She's awake. Jaede, open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jack and Sawyer. The tears were still running down like crazy and I was still sobbing.

"Bones, you ok?" Sawyer asked and I shook my head.

"He's gone." I said, with my voice shaking.

"Who is?" Jack asked. I thought about it again and Adam shooting himself kept replaying in my mind like a broken record. My whole body started shaking and I was afraid. Sawyer put his arm around me and I turned into his shoulder and cried.

"Bones, what happened?" Sawyer asked me but I cried even more. Just thinking about it was too much for me. Sawyer was rubbing my back to comfort me.

"I'll be right back." Jack said and got up and left.

I eventually stopped crying but I didn't move my position on Sawyer's shoulder. Jack came back and sat down in front of me.

"Jaede, do you remember anything that happened before you had your dream." I moved my head off Sawyer's shoulder and looked down at my lap.

"I was walking to my spot on the beach and everything was getting dizzy. I heard someone calling my name but I couldn't say anything. Then, everything went black and I hit the ground."

"Do you remember anything before that?" I thought about the whispers in the jungle.

"Umm, when I was in the jungle, I heard something. Like, voices. Whispers."

"Voices?" Sawyer asked and I nodded.

"Jaede, when was the last time you ate?" He didn't believe me.

"Jack, I'm not lying."

"Jaede, when did you eat?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. Like, last week or something."

"Jaede this is serious. You need to eat something."

"I know."

"You promise you'll eat something?"

"Yea, I promise." I got up but almost fell over again. Sawyer held me so I didn't fall.

"Thanks." I said and when I was about to walk out of the tent, I turned back to Jack. "By the way, I'm not starving myself." I said then left. As I was walking, I heard Jack and Sawyer saying something to each other but their voices drifted away. My head was still hurting. Maybe eating something would be a good idea right now. I walked around in the jungle, hoping to find some fruit somewhere.

I was awake most of the night because I kept thinking about the dream I had with Adam but then I eventually drifted off. Later that night, I woke up when I heard a loud noise. I opened my eyes and saw Sawyer standing up with a bat in his hand. He was running and chasing something that had his tent over it. He ran all the way across the beach, waking everybody up while he was at it, and chased the thing into the jungle. I didn't hear any more noises but Sawyer wasn't walking back. I got a little worried so I stood up. A few minutes later, he walked out but he looked a little scared.

"What happened?" I asked when he walked back to his spot.

"A damn boar took my tent."

"A boar?" I asked.

"Yes, a boar." He started cleaning his things up.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine." He was acting very strange. He picked something up but then dropped it and looked at me. "Jaede," He hesitated. "When you told Jack you heard whispers…what exactly did you hear?" This had my attention.

"Why? Did you hear something?" He thought about it for a little then sighed.

"Forget it. I didn't hear anything." He said and zipped up his suitcase that had his things in it. He stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find the damn thing that took my tent."

The sun was out by now and everybody was awake. I was still thinking about what Sawyer said about the whispers. Did he hear the same thing or was it different? I don't know but it was very strange.

I walked down the beach and took a seat on the sand. A few minutes later, Jack came over with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better. I just have a headache."

"Good." It was silent for a while. "I know it's none of my business, but what were you dreaming of? I mean, you were freaking out while you were out of it and when you woke up." I didn't reply for a little bit.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I said. "I just…I'm not ready." He nodded, understanding.

"Well, there are a lot of people here who care about you and you can tell us anything so whenever you're ready, I'm here or anybody else." I smiled.

"Thanks Jack." I gave him a hug and he left, leaving the water.

I stayed sitting there for about 20 more minutes when Hurley came and sat next to me.

"Hey Hurley." I said with a smile on my face. He could make anyone happy even at the worst times.

"Hey Jaede."

"What's up?"

"Umm, you know, just the usual. Did you hear about what happened to Sawyer and the boar?" I laughed.

"Yea. I thought it was pretty funny."

"Yea. Kate went with him to go find the boar. Turns out it pissed on his shirt too while they were gone." I laughed again.

"Are you serious? Wow, that boar really has it for Sawyer."

"Tell me about it. So uh, listen, we're like, tight…right?"

"Of course."

"So like, I could tell you anything?"

"Anytime, day or night. Why? Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No. I was just asking. But thanks." I nodded and he got up and walked away.

Soon after, I got up. I saw Charlie and Claire walking alongside the water. I guess she forgave him. I was happy for both of them. I could tell Charlie loved her and even though Claire lost memory, she loved him too. They were perfect for each other.

So I went back to my tree and relaxed. Adam was the only thing running through my mind. If what I saw in the dream actually did happen, I don't know what I would do to myself. I wrote exactly everything that happened in the dream into my journal, not leaving out any detail. My eyes watered as I was writing because the memory of him shooting himself inches away from my face…just imagine the person you love dying right before your eyes. Literally.

**Thank you guys for reviewing and subscribing on the last chapter. It was only 2 people [who reviewed] but that's more than I usually ever get with this story on just one chapter. Anyway, I hope I get even more this time. If I get at least four reviews, I'll post another one tomorrow. You guys are awesome :]**


	17. Author's Note 3

**Dear, my dear Lost fans.**

**I apologize for my non-consistent story updating, but like i said before, i was sort not interested in writing it anymore and the plot is its own in its self and you can't change it no matter what you do.**

**to say some of the reasons why i haven't been updating,**

**honestly,**

**1-not interested, like i said before.**

**2-kept forgetting**

**3-didn't feel like it**

**4-my life was too fucked up to do anything.**

**5-i'm so fed up with the internet, i plan on deleting my fanfiction account, my twitter, myspace, and facebook as well. i don't need any of it any way.**

**so i probably will delete this story.**

**i'm sorry if you want to kill me. if you guys try to convince me to continue, we'll see what happens.**

**or maybe i'll hand it over to one of you and you can finish it for me. do you guys want me to do that?**

**review and tell me what you think i should do with the story, suggest new ideas, whatever.**

**thank you.**

**P.S. go see Inception.**

**right. now.**


	18. is it the end? AN

**No one reviewed on the last one, so…i guess i'm deleting it.**

**I had fun writing it. I'll keep the story up for a few days just in case it gets noticed by anyone, if not, it's going down. sorry guys.**

**-forever Lost.**

**4 8 15 16 23 42.**


	19. Talks and Friendship

Boone was walking by my tree and stopped when he saw me. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"Hey," He said and I closed my notebook.  
"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just a little bored. You okay? You're not looking too good."

"Yea, I'm fine. I passed out earlier but don't worry." I said quickly. "I was just a little dehydrated or something. That's all."

"You feel better now?" I nodded. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay." We got up and started walking down the beach. We talked about random things and sometimes there were awkward silences.

"So…how's the hatch coming?"

"Still can't get it open. Locke is making us sit there every damn day and we can never think of a way to get it open. He told me this story about an artist who would stare at a block of marble everyday for 4 months and 7 years later, it was the statue of David."

"So…he's gonna make you guys stare at the thing for 4 months and open it 7 years later?" Boone laughed.

"Let's hope not. Hopefully it'll already be open by then."

"Hopefully we'll be _rescued_ before then." I said and he chuckled.

We walked and talked for a few more minutes then decided to head back. It was getting pretty dark but as we were getting closer, people were running towards something.

"What's going on?" Boone said, not really asking anybody and we ran the direction of where everybody else was going. We stopped when we saw the raft on fire. My mouth dropped open and everybody was trying to stop it by throwing sand on it or getting water from the sea. Boone and I helped but stopped when we saw Michael talking to Sun.

"Where is he? Where the hell is he!" Michael asked her but she just said something in Korean. "Where is he!"

"She doesn't understand-"

"Where is he?" Michael ignored Jack and kept asking.

"Back off, Michael!" Kate said.

"Her husband did this and she knows it! You trying to protect him now? Is that it?"

"She wasn't even with him, she was with me!" Kate yelled and Walt ran off to try and stop the fire.

"Walt!" Michael called after him and ran towards him to move him away from the fire. Sun ran off and Michael turned back towards her.

Jack and Kate pushed him back and tried to calm him down. Boone and I helped stop the fire but stopped when it got lower and knew everybody else could handle it.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked.

"No idea."

I helped Boone make a small fire and got as much wood as I could. A few minutes later, Sayid came by and Boone seemed a little pissed. By the look on Sayid's face, I knew that he needed to talk to him privately so I left to my tree.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I fell asleep and found myself waking up to the bright sun.

I opened one of my suitcases and took out a black tank top and beige cargo pants. I grabbed underclothes, then walked somewhere private and took a shower…if that's what it's called here.

As I was walking back, I threw my used clothes to the side of my tree and walked to the main beach. I saw Jin lying on the floor and it looked like he had blood on his face. Sawyer was right by him and he had a knife in his hand. I quickly walked over.

"Sawyer, what the hell are you doing?" I asked him. Before he even got to answer, I saw Michael running towards Jin. Jack and a bunch of other people tried stopping him but he kept pushing past them.

"You burned my raft! Why'd you burn my raft, man?" Michael yelled as Hurley and Jack were trying to calm him down. I helped Jin stand up. He nodded his head as a thank you and I smiled.

"Michael, you don't even know he did it!" Jack yelled.

"Look at his hands, man! He did it and you know it!"

"Michael, stop yelling and calm down. Dude, he wouldn't do that!" Hurley yelled. Jin started saying something in Korean to Sun.

"What did he say?" Michael asked her. He said something else and Michael looked at him. "You saying something to me?" He walked over to him and punched him. Jin said something else and Michael punched him again.

"Michael, stop!" I yelled. "You don't even know what he's saying!" Jin stood up and everyone saw the blood on his face. He said something else and Michael was about to punch him but before he could, Sun spoke up.

"Stop it!" She yelled. Everyone turned around and looked at her with shock written all over our faces. "Leave him alone!" She had tears coming out of her eyes. "He didn't burn your raft." It was quiet for about 5 minutes straight.

"You speak English?" Charlie asked.

"Didn't see that one coming." Hurley muttered.

"You understood us? All this time, why didn't you say anything?" Jack asked her.

"Your raft was already on fire when he arrived!" Sun ignored everyone else and talked to Michael. "He burned his hands trying to put it out!"

"Then why did he run?" Sun asked Jin that in Korean but Jin didn't say anything. "Exactly. That's what I thought."

"My husband is many things but he is not a liar."

"You're gonna lecture us about lying, Betty?" Sawyer asked. "From the look on his face, your old man didn't know you speak English. How do we know she's not covering for him?"

"Because she isn't!" Locke said, coming out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to proceed. "Why would he burn the raft?"

"He's been after me since day one, everybody knows it!" Michael yelled.

"Okay, it's personal. But why take it out on our best chance of getting off the island? Why would anyone of us block an attempt to get home? We're so intent on pointing the finger at one another, that we're ignoring the simple undeniable truth that the problem isn't here, it's there!" Locke pointed to the other side of the island. "They've attacked us! Sabotaged us, abducted us, murdered us! Maybe it's time we stop blaming us and worry about them! We're not the only people on this island and we all know it!" Locke turned around and walked away.

"He did not do it." Sun said and everybody else started walking away too. I walked away with Boone and Jin and Sun were the only ones left.

Boone put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against his side with my arms crossed over my chest.

"So, you mind if I ask you something?" Boone asked me as we were walking down the beach.

"Shoot."

"What made you go to Australia?"

**Flashback:**

_It's been two weeks since I came to Australia and so far, it's been hell. And no, not because of the heat. But because I realized I made the biggest mistake by coming here instead of being there for Adam and helping him get clean._

_ I was sitting on my bed in a hotel room when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the I.D. and it said Chester. I smiled and pushed the talk button._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Hey Jaede."_

"_Hey Chester, what's up?"_

"_You not being here." I sighed. "Adam's been acting so…"_

"_So what?"_

"_Different. Depressed. He hasn't been the same since you left, Jaede. We all want you to come back and…Adam went to rehab for you."_

"_What?"_

"_He went to rehab. _For you._ He said he made a big mistake and shouldn't have started doing drugs in the first place."_

"_Is he-is he clean?"_

"_In the process. He's still there but he said he's been a lot better. But Mike and I visited a few times and wow, he looked dead. He threw up constantly and he looked like he didn't get any sleep at all for two weeks. He was sweating too like he ran a twenty miles without a break."_

"_And he did all that for me?"_

"_Yea. And honestly, I was kind of offended. I mean, for you, the girl he loves but not for us, his friends for about four years. That's kind of harsh." I laughed._

"_You know, I've been a pretty big mess too. I already got the tickets. I'm coming home."_

**End Flashback**

"Earth to Jaede."

"Huh?" I looked up at Boone, completely forgetting what we were just talking about.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Tell you what?"

"Why you were in Australia. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. And no, it's okay. I'll tell you but it's kind of a long story."

"We're in the middle of nowhere stuck on an island. I'm pretty sure no one will be rescuing us any time soon. I think I have time." I smiled.

"Well, I had these three guy friends back in Maryland. I went to school with them and we've been really close since. I kinda had this crush on Adam and Mike and Chester knew and kept saying that he liked me too, but of course, I didn't believe them. But then I started to like Adam even more and Adam I guess started to like me more." I noticed Boone frowned. "And once I thought everything was good, I found out he's been doing drugs. Pills, you know? And I was so surprised and disappointed because I didn't know he was that type of guy, and," I wasn't sure if I should tell Boone this but, he wanted to know. And I wasn't going to lie.

"I love him. And I was being a total dumbass and wasn't thinking straight so, instead of staying and at least encouraging him to go to rehab, I decided to leave for a bit. And I chose Australia because my mom is from there and I know that place better than I know Canada, which is where my dad is from. Anyways, once I came to Australia, I regretted it so much but I stayed for about two weeks till I couldn't handle it anymore. I was talking to Chester and he told me how Adam has been doing. He told me that he went to rehab for me. And as shocked as I was, I told him that I got tickets and I was coming home. My flight was the next day. My flight was at 11:15 AM, Oceanic Airlines, flight 815. I packed my bags and got a taxi to take me to the airport."

**Flashback:**

_I was in line to check my luggage in and a couple people ahead of me, there was a man talking to the lady up front about wanting to burry his father. He kept yelling at her saying that he had to get his father on the plane and burry him. When they were done talking and the man was walking out of line, he passed by me and I noticed he had tears in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry about your father." I told him and he smiled at me and continued walking._

_After I checked in my luggage, I walked over to the gate that the plane was coming in. When I was about to go find a seat, I accidentally hit my shoulder against somebody._

"_Sorry." We both said at the same time. Before I turned around to walk away, I couldn't help but notice his bright blue eyes._

**End Flashback**

"And that's my story. How about you?" Boone told me the whole story about Shannon being into older guys and how he had to go to Aussie so he could rescue her from one of them but then later found out it was a plan to get his money. "Damn. That sucks. I'm sorry about that."

"Yea, well, there's nothing you can really do about it." We both stopped walking and took a seat on the sand. I didn't know where we were because we were walking for a long time. There was no one in sight and we just sat on the sand, a couple yards away from the water. I pulled my legs up to my chest and leaned my head against them. I turned to look at Boone and couldn't help but smile. It was really sunny and the sun made his eyes look a really beautiful shade of bright blue.

_I couldn't help but notice his bright blue eyes._

"What?" Boone asked me and I snapped out of my daydream.

"You have nice eyes." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Thanks. So do you." There was an awkward silence and small talk here and there.

"When I passed out," Boone looked at me. "I had a dream that Adam committed suicide."

"Would he do that?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I didn't think he was the type that did drugs but,"

"Yea. I get it. I'm sorry about everything. I mean, I don't know what they're saying on the news about us now but hopefully it'll give everyone that's worried about us some hope."

"Do you think we'll ever get rescued?" He sighed.

"Any time soon? No. Hopefully someday? Then yes."

"It's been nice here though. If I could, I would stay here but, all I want to do is let Adam and Chester and Mike know that I'm all right."

"I would say my mom but she's a total bitch. She hated Shannon and I never paid any close attention to it until now. Shannon's dad died and before he did, my mom convinced him to give her Shannon's will."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"She wanted more money. As if she didn't already have enough. My mom is practically rich and she'll do anything to get more money."

"And you're not like that?"

"No. I don't need the money. Especially now I don't."

"Well I'm glad you're different. I'm not exactly into the snobby rich type." We both smiled at each other then turned back to the ocean. It was quiet but not an awkward silence. It was nice.

"I think Sayid and Shannon are together." Boone said and I looked at him, shock written all over my face. "Yea, I know. I tried telling Sayid not to get with her because Shannon would leave him once she got what she wanted, like how she did with all her other boyfriends. He didn't listen. I just hope he doesn't get his hopes up."

"I'm sure he's smarter than that. If he notices something's wrong, then he'll stop. But it's your sister's life, not yours. The more mistakes she does, the more she'll learn. Just let her do what she wants and she'll realize what she's doing eventually. If you keep interfering, then she'll just do it over and over again. You need to relax Boone and worry about yourself more than anybody else on this island."

"You're right. I wish I realized that before or else I wouldn't be here right now." I looked down, sadly. "But I'm glad I did. Or else I wouldn't have met you." I smiled.

We sat there for what seemed like hours.

"You wanna head back?" Boone asked and I nodded. We both stood up and started walking down to the main beach.

When we arrived, Boone said Locke was probably looking for him. I gave him a hug and watched as he walked away. When I turned around, I saw Hurley and Charlie sitting next to each other with a smile on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"So you and Boone now, huh?" Hurley asked and I laughed.

"Are we in high school or something?"

"No but that doesn't mean friends can't notice that their friends likes somebody." Charlie said as I sat down beside them.

"We're just friends, guys."

"Yea? You guys have been really close and hung out a lot lately. I'd say there's a little something going on. What do you think Hurley?"

"Yea, I'm agreeing with Charlie. There's definitely a connection between the two of you. Plus, you guys make a cute couple."

"You guys are insane. What about you and Claire, Charlie?"

"Don't try and change the subject!" He said and Hurley and I bust out laughing. Claire then walked over.

"What's funny, guys?" She asked and sat down beside Charlie.

"Charlie likes-"

"Jaede likes Boone but she won't admit it." Charlie interrupted and Hurley laughed again.

"Yea, I noticed that too. You guys make a cute couple." I sighed and they laughed.

"He's just a friend, guys. Honest."

"Yea, whatever." Hurley said.

"How about you, Hurley? Any crushes?"

"Nope. No girl would like me."

"What?" I asked. "That's insane if nobody likes you."

"I like you." Charlie said.

"Yea, and I like you too." Claire said.

"See! I think it's kind of weird that Charlie does, I mean, I guess it's okay if you like guys in that kind of way, I'm not judging or anything-"

"Shut up, Jaede." He said and we laughed.

"You're like a brother to me, Hurley and I'm lucky enough to have an awesome friend like you."

"Yea." Charlie agreed. "Don't think negative thoughts. It's bad enough that we're on this damn island."

"So much for not thinking negative thoughts, Charlie." Claire said and we laughed.

We all hung out and talked and laughed for the rest of the day. Charlie, Claire, and Hurley were awesome friends and so far, they've been the highlight of this crash. Boone too. But I think they were right, I do like Boone. A lot. But I don't know if I can have a relationship with him when Adam is constantly on my mind. Who knows what can happen? I'm just happy right now and that's all that matters.

**Sooooo, I decided that I would update the already typed chapters I have AS LONG as you guys review. I noticed over the whole 'should I delete this story' crisis; I've seen some reviewers/alerts/favourites I've never seen before so I would like to see more of you, hopefully.**

**And if I do, we'll see what happens after I'm done uploading the chapters.**


End file.
